Miss Match
by Winky Greenleaf
Summary: Os membros da Ordem da Fênix, têm muito trabalho e missões perigosas para cumprir; Voldemort esta retornando... Mas, apesar de toda está agitação, duas pessoas se apaixonam. Teoria sobre o que pode ter acontecido em OdF e que JK não contou...
1. Tudo Começou

**Miss Match **

**Capítulo Um – Tudo começou…**   
  
Eu estava lendo o _livro padrão de feitiços_, 6ªsérie, de Miranda Goshawk, quando uma enorme coruja marrom entrou pela janela aberta de meu quarto. Deixei o meu livro de lado e fui até minha cama para pegar a carta que a coruja carregava presa em sua pata.  
  
No envelope amarelo, lia-se numa letra caprichada: _Para Hermione Granger, quarto ao lado da biblioteca_.  
  
Abri o envelope o mais rápido que pude. Talvez seja algo sobre V-Voldemort (ainda não me acostumei a mencionar o nome dele...), talvez seja algo sobre a Ordem! Mas assim que comecei a ler a carta vi que não tinha com o que me preocupar e sim me alegrar. A carta foi enviada por uma Tonks muitíssimo animada!  
  
Li a carta atentamente... Não consegui controlar o sorriso que aparecia cada vez mais em meus lábios... Eu estava tão feliz por ela! Ah... sim, e por ele também!  
  
Você não deve estar entendendo nada, não é mesmo? Acho melhor eu contar a história desde o começo... Bem... ah... vejamos... Tudo começou, quando naquele verão eu fui convidada pela Gina e pelo Rony a visitá-los n'A Toca. É óbvio que aceitei! Adoro ele... er... quero dizer adoro todos os Weasley! Não seria nenhum sacrifício para eu, passar o resto do verão na companhia deles.  
  
Meu pai e minha mãe me autorizaram a ir visitar os Weasley. Ficaram um pouco tristes, pois eu tinha chegado de Hogwarts há pouco tempo e já estava partindo, mas mesmo assim me deixaram ir. Minha mãe ajudou-me a arrumar o meu malão e meu pai foi quem me levou até o metro que me levaria ao encontro dos Weasley.  
  
Mal tinha saído do metro quando a Sra. Weasley veio me abraçar (ela é um amor!). Quando sai do abraço da Sra. Weasley, vi uma Gina muito sorridente e um Rony meio tímido. Fui ao encontro deles e os abracei. Ok, eu sei que fazia apenas alguns dias que não os via, mas mesmo assim fiquei com saudades dele... _DELES! _  
  
Foi um dia muito agradável n'A Toca. Fred e Jorge me mostraram o seu novo invento: as _Orelhas Extensíveis_. Gina e Rony me contaram as novidades, uma delas foi à saída de Percy Weasley d'A Toca... Sabe, ele esta ficando muito ambicioso! Nunca pensei que em algum dia ele enfrentaria a própria família! Ah, e é claro, eu não poderia deixar de falar no maravilhoso jantar daquela noite; a Sra. Weasley é uma ótima cozinheira!  
  
E foi nesse clima formidável que continuou os dias seguintes. Na verdade, eu só passei três dias n'A Toca... Na noite do terceiro dia os Weasley receberam uma visita inesperada: o Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
Não sei bem ao certo o que a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley conversaram com ele, pois as Orelhas Extensíveis dos gêmeos ainda não funcionavam perfeitamente, mas deu a entender que Dumbledore queria que os Weasley fizessem companhia para o Sirius que estava se sentindo muito só, e, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam companhia a ele, Dumbledore também queria que os Weasley o vigiassem, pois Sirius estava querendo sair e ele não podia...  
  
Dumbledore não se demorou, depois de falar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley ele saiu sem se quer dar uma passada na sala para nos cumprimentar; o coitado deve estar atarefado com a volta de Voldemort.  
  
Assim que o diretor se foi, a Sra. Weasley nos pediu para que fizéssemos as nossas malas, pois iríamos ficar hospedados no local onde Sirius estava morando. Depois dessa ordem os garotos Weasley e eu a enchemos de perguntas, mas ela não respondeu a nenhuma delas dizendo que _"quando chegarmos lá tudo será esclarecido" _.  
  
Já estava escuro quando todos nós, os Weasley e eu, estavamos no metro a caminho desse _lugar misterioso_. Durante todo o caminho fazíamos perguntas para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e eles nos diziam a mesma coisa que disseram n'A Toca.  
  
Dito e feito: ao chegarmos lá (antes de entrarmos no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, o Sr. Weasley pediu para que lêssemos um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho aonde dizia exatamente o lugar em que a Ordem da Fênix ficava, após isso ele queimou o pergaminho e a casa dos Black apareceu na nossa frente), todas – bem na verdade, _quase_ todas – as nossas perguntas foram respondidas. Foi o próprio Dumbledore quem nos contou que aquela era a casa da mãe de Sirius e nos contou também algumas coisas sobre a Ordem; só o necessário. Antes de irmos dormir Dumbledore nos fez jurar que não iríamos contar **NADA** para o Harry... Falou para nós que não seria seguro mandarmos a ele uma coruja dizendo o que sabíamos.  
  
No dia seguinte, quando fomos tomar café, foi quando conheci alguns membros da Ordem: Quim Shacklebolt, Elifas Doge, Dédalo Diggle, Héstia Jones e Nymphadora Tonks. Esta última me chamou a atenção, pois tinha cabelos encaracolados que batia na altura da cintura de cor roxa. Além de conhecer alguns dos membros da Ordem, também nos encontramos com alguns conhecidos como Olho-Tonto Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Gui Weasley, Profa. McGonagall e até... _Snape_ (que fez questão de nos ignorar assim que nos viu, e, acho que por causa de nossa presença, ele recusou tomar café da manhã)!   
  
Foi uma refeição muito aprazível. Gina e eu sentamos ao lado da Tonks e descobrimos que ela era uma metamorfomaga, que nos divertiu um bom tempo mudando a aparecia do seu nariz a cada colherada de mingau que comia. Ela era uma bruxa muito animada, acho que foi por isso que gostei tanto dela.  
  
Só que essa alegria toda acabou logo depois do café: a Sra. Weasley e Sirius nos _pediram_ para ajudá-los a limparem a casa. Nossa que trabalheira era limpar aquela casa! Como se tratava de uma casa que pertenceu a bruxos a limpeza não era muito parecida com a limpeza que fazem os trouxas...  
  
Ah, ia me esquecendo de dizer! Conheci o Monstro, o elfo doméstico da casa, quando eu estava ajudando aos outros a limparem a cozinha. Ele está meio... hummm... desacostumado com a presença de tantas pessoas... O pobrezinho ficou sozinho naquela casa por quase dez anos! E o Sirius o trata tão mal...

* * *

E foi assim que a primeira semana no Largo Grimmauld passou: várias horas de limpeza, algum tempo conversando com os visitantes do Quartel General, alguns minutos usando as Orelhas Extensíveis de Fred e Jorge para ver se descobríamos algo mais sobre a Ordem... Por falar em Fred e Jorge eu já lhe falei que eles aprenderam a aparatar? Humf!... No começo eu levava cada susto com eles...

* * *

Numa noite Gina e eu ficamos até de madrugada conversando no quarto (dividíamos o mesmo dormitório). Estavamos falando da Ordem quando Gina me falou uma coisa que eu ainda não tinha notado: Lupin e Tonks viviam trocando certos olhares.  
  
Quando Gina me falou isso pela primeira vez eu achei que a menina estava vendo chifre em cabeça de trasgo! Não, não era possível que um era caído pelo outro! Se fosse eu teria notado, não?  
  
É me enganei... acontece que andei reparando nos dois desde a noite em que Virginia me falou dos tais olhares, e sabe de uma coisa? Ela tinha razão! A Tonks fazia em todas as refeições aquele truque com o nariz e sempre que mudava o nariz para um novo formato ela olhava para o Lupin para ver se ele estava a observando. E o Lupin apesar de sempre sentar distante dela tinha o cuidado de sentar-se num lugar onde poderia olhá-la sem dificuldade, e era o que ele fazia. Durante um dos jantares vi que o Lupin riu quando viu a Tonks com o nariz igual ao do Snape, e assim que ele notou que eu tinha percebido isso ele voltou a conversar com Mundungo.  
  
AHHH! Depois que vi que Gina estava certa enfiei na cabeça que eu tinha que fazer algo para unir aqueles dois! Eu adoro o Lupin; ele já sofreu muito na vida e acho que precisa de uma alegria para variar... E a Tonks? Bem ela é a pessoa certa para dar a alegria que a vida do Lupin está precisando!  
  
Conversei com a Gina sobre esse assunto, isso aconteceu, dois dias antes da Guarda ir buscar o Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro. Gina e eu decidimos conversar com Tonks no dia seguinte. Como já nos conhecíamos há algumas semanas talvez ela confessasse pra gente que realmente esta afim do Lupin... Bem não custa tentar, né?  
  
E foi isso que fizemos. Depois do almoço Gina e eu perguntamos para Tonks (que hoje estava com os cabelos curtos e negros) se poderíamos falar com ela em particular... Ela nos encarou por um momento em silêncio, depois sorriu e disse que sim, desde que sejamos rápidas, pois tinha que sair para fazer algo para a Ordem (ela não quis nos responder qual era essa missão).  
  
Fomos então ao quarto em que dividia com Gina. Assim que Tonks fechou a porta eu, procurando não fazer _rodeios_ falei:  
  
- Sabemos que você gosta do Lupin. E quereemos ajudá-la a conquistá-lo.  
  
Tonks que ainda estava segurando a maçaneta da porta ficou roxa de vergonha e se jogou na cama de Gina.  
  
- Está tão na cara assim?  
  
- Sim – disse Gina mostrando um sorriso ammigável.  
  
- Mesmo assim... Eu posso gostar do Remus mas... Er... Eu já lhe joguei várias indiretas. Acho que se ele gostasse de mim não teria fugido como anda fugindo...  
  
- Olha Tonks, tanto eu como Gina temos cerrteza absoluta que o Lupin sente algo por você sim! Nós o observamos... E ele demonstra que gosta de você.  
  
- Não sei não meninas... Sabe às vezes ficco me perguntando se talvez ele não tenha cedido as minhas indiretas por não gostar da minha aparência... Talvez ele não goste de morenas – dizendo isso ela trocou seus cabelos negros e curtos por uma cabeleira ruiva bem parecida com a da Gina – Ou talvez ele goste mais das loiras... – Mas uma vez Tonks se concentrou e seus cabelos ficaram loiros; muito parecido com os cabelos de Fleur Delacour.  
  
Depois de algumas risadas Gina falou:  
  
- Escute Tonks, tenho certeza que o Prof. Lupin não é um homem de só dar valor a aparência... Mesmo que fosse... Tonks você é linda, ele seria um bobão se não percebesse isso!  
  
Tonks sorriu.  
  
- Tem certeza Gina? Certeza de que Lupin nnão liga para aparência? Bem... eu ouvi uma vez Sirius falar que Remus achava a vocalista das _Esquisitonas_, muito bonita... Talvez se... – Mais uma vez Tonks se concentrou e ficou idêntica a vocalista das Esquisitonas – E então o que vocês acham meninas? Será que ele me notaria se eu aparecesse assim na sua frente?  
  
- Ora Tonks... Você poderia nos levar a séério apenas por um minu...   
  
Não cheguei a terminar a minha pergunta: a porta foi aberta e a cabeça de Sirius apareceu no quarto.  
  
- Desculpe Tonks, mas não pude deixar de oouvir a sua conversa... (Sirius entra no quarto e a porta é novamente fechada) Encontrei uma das Orelhas Extensíveis dos gêmeos... (ele estava com uma delas ainda na orelha) E, não é que elas funcionam mesmo? (deixou um sorriso maroto aparecer em seus lábios)  
  
Ao ver que todas nós o observávamos em silêncio ele se calou. Era justamente a segunda pessoa (a primeira obviamente era o próprio Lupin), naquela casa, que não poderia descobrir que Tonks gostava de Lupin! Sirius era o _melhor_ amigo dele! Certamente iria correndo contar ao amigo tudo o que ouviu!... Será que ele ouviu a conversa desde o começo?  
  
- Hey! Calma, meeninas! Não se preocupem. – Disse Sirius parecendo ter lido nossos pensamentos - A minha boca é um túmulo, se depender de mim Aluado nunca descobrirá! – Sirius mostrou um sorriso mais largo e Tonks soltou um suspiro de alívio. – Bem na verdade eu também quero ajudar! Sabe Tonks eu conheço muito bem o Remus e afirmo, veja bem: eu _afirmo_ que o nosso lobinho esta uivando de amores por você!  
  
- Sirius você só esta dizendo isso para mee animar. – Disse Tonks sem esconder uma expressão de esperança em seu rosto.  
  
- Não, não, não. Estou certo do que lhe diisse Tonks. – Sirius parecia se divertir com aquela cena – Aluado sempre foi... hummm... como direi?... Ah, sim! Aluado sempre foi muito _desajeitado_ quando o assunto é o coração, entende? Lembro-me muito bem do primeiro beijo de Remus – Sirius olhou para cima como se estivesse vendo a cena ser reproduzida no teto – Foi no sexto ano... Sarah Werewolf. Sim, **Werewolf**. Coincidência não? – disse Sirius ao ver a cara das ouvintes quando ele dissera o sobrenome da garota – Bem a garota praticamente o agarrou e lascou-lhe um beijo!...  
  
- Mas o que aconteceu com a Sarah e o Lupiin? Eles namoraram depois do beijo roubado? – Gina parecia ter se esquecido do motivo central daquela conversa e se interessou muito em saber mais sobre o passado do seu ex-professor.  
  
- Ah, sim namoraram sim. Acontece que comoo eu já disse, Remus é meio desajeitado e, numa noite antes da lua cheia, disse a Sarah que ia visitar sua avó que estava muito doente; poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Acontece que Aluado tinha se esquecido que tinha dito a ela no mês passado que fora visitar sua avó e que ela estava curada; novinha em folha! Sarah que não era boba lembrou-se disso e achando que Remus tinha outra acabou terminando o namoro com ele. E é claro, ainda no sexto ano teve a Gabriela Kida...   
  
- Desculpei-me se estou sendo grossa Siriuus – interrompeu Tonks -, mas o que essa tal de Sarah e essa Gabriela têm haver comigo? – Disse Tonks num tom zangada, no que me pareceu ser ciúmes.  
  
- Bom o que quero dizer – Sirius passou appressadamente as mãos em seus cabelos, parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas para falar – é que Aluado sempre levou muito a sério o fato de ser um lobisomem... Veja se Remus tivesse tido coragem para contar a Sarah que era um lobisomem talvez eles ainda estivessem junt... – Sirius se calou quando Gina e eu lançamos um olhar de censura a ele – Er... Bem estou tentando dizer que Aluado sempre teve medo de ter um relacionamento com alguém, pois receava que tudo iria por água abaixo quando a garota soubesse o que ele era... E também tem o fato dele ser **muito** tímido... "Como no caso da Sarah, as garotas que quisessem algo com Aluado só iriam conseguir se praticamente o agarrassem! Tiago e eu sempre achamos que talvez a timidez seja o motivo dele ser tão desajeitado... e de sempre agir como idiota quando está perto da pessoa de quem gosta."  
  
- Mas isso não tem sentido algum!Eu **SEII** que ele é um lobisomem e **NÃO** ligo para isso! Você poderia fazer o favor de falar para o tolo do seu amigo parar com isso?! – Tonks se levantou da cama.  
  
Sirius a encarou por um minuto e depois sorriu.  
  
- Que tal você falar isso a ele pessoalmennte? Se não me engano estou ouvindo-o subir as escadas (Sirius deu um tapa carinhoso na sua orelha que ainda estava carregando a Orelha Extensível que acabara de encontrar).  
  
E não deu outra: depois de alguns segundos Lupin apareceu na porta e entrou no quarto. Tonks e ele trocaram um rápido olhar e depois o desviaram.  
  
- É, bem eu queria dar uma palavrinha com você Sirius... Será que você pode...?   
  
- Ah, sim, sim é claro que posso.  
  
Antes de sair do dormitório acompanhado por Sirius, Lupin olhou novamente para Tonks:  
  
- Tonks? Bem você poderia tirar uma foto ccomigo? Sabe... eu adoro a vocalista das Esquisitonas... – Lupin deu um sorriso.  
  
Tonks que ficou roxa de vergonha quando Lupin acabara de entrar no quarto agora estava vermelha. Não de vergonha e sim de raiva. Ela soltou um suspiro demonstrando que não tinha gostado nada do comentário e saiu do dormitório batendo a porta.  
  
- Ué? – Lupin coçou a cabeça – Pensei que ela acharia isso engraçado!  
  
- Viram? Eu disse... – Sirius se aproximouu de seu amigo e dando-lhe palmadas nas costas de Lupin disse: _"Completamente desajeitado!" _  
  
E ao terminar de falar Sirius abriu a porta novamente e saiu do quarto.  
  
- _Desajeitado_? Como assim _desajeeitado_? _Desajeitado_ em quê? – Lupin perguntou a mim e a Gina.  
  
As duas deram de ombros em resposta a pergunta do nosso ex-professor e assim que ele saiu do quarto atrás de Sirius, nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

* * *

  
**Nota da Autora:**  
  
Oi! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo Queria agradecer a Li, minha beta! Ah, e por favor não esqueçam de escrever comentários!!! Avisarei a todos quando houver atualizações, ok?  
  
**Obs:**_Eu não pensei em todos os fatos que estão nesta fic. A maior parte da trama foi tirada de acontecimentos descritos no livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". E o título desta história foi tirado de um seriado do Canal FOX, de mesmo nome._


	2. Missão Impossível

**Capitulo Dois – Missão Impossível**

Chegou o dia em que a Guarda iria até a Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro buscar o meu amigo Harry Potter.

Naquela tarde os membros da Ordem que se candidataram a fazer parte dessa Guarda, ouviam agora as várias instruções de Moody, no porão da casa. Tonks era uma exceção, pois tinha ido até o correio trouxa enviar uma carta endereçada aos Dursley. Essa carta dizia a eles que tinham ficado entre os finalistas do _Concurso do Gramado Mas Bem Cuidado da Grã-Bretanha _e que naquela noite seria a entrega dos prêmios, portanto eles precisavam ir a festa de premiação; a idéia dessa carta era fazer com que nenhum Dursley ficasse em casa para que a Guarda pudesse pegar Harry sem precisar ultrapassar nenhum obstáculo.

Já em alguns andares superiores ao porão encontrava-se eu e Gina conversando sobre Lupin e Tonks. Gina tinha acabado de concordar comigo sobre convencer a Tonks a se declarar naquela noite a Lupin.

A minha idéia não era tão ruim assim: eu sabia que as pessoas da Guarda ficariam muito distraídas; atentos a algum sinal de Comensais, e sabia também como era muito difícil Tonks e Lupin saírem para fazerem a mesma missão. Por isso Gina e eu achamos que seria muito fácil Tonks falar com Lupin naquela ocasião. Gina, antes de ouvir a minha idéia, tinha pensado em deixar os dois conversarem a sós em algum lugar do Quartel General, mas eu descartei essa idéia, pois a Ordem andava muito movimentada ultimamente... alguém certamente notaria a ausência dos dois. Sem falar é claro nas Orelhas Extensíveis dos gêmeos...! Não, não isso seria muito arriscado.

* * *

Tonks finalmente chegara do correio. E assim que chegou, Gina e eu, já a arrastamos para a Sala de Visitas, onde encontramos Monstro tentando arrancar a tapeçaria que estava na parede, mas não obteve sucesso, e assim que nos viu desistiu de tentar e saiu pela porta resmungando...

- O que foi meninas? – disse Tonks que hoje estava com os cabelos espetados na cor roxa.

- Lupin – respondeu Gina simplesmente.

- Escute meninas – disse Tonks um pouco corada, mas ainda animada como de costume -, esta tudo bem, não estou com raiva do Remus. E não dei a mínima ao ver que ele nem se quer me perguntou o por quê de eu ter me irritado naquele dia.

Se tiver uma coisa que admiro na Tonks é essa maneira de nunca guardar rancor de ninguém. Ela realmente não tinha ficado brava com o Lupin... aquilo foi apenas coisa de momento. Pra falar a verdade ao ver o Lupin algumas horas depois, naquele mesmo dia, Tonks agira como se não tivesse ocorrido nada! Sabe adoraria ser assim... mas não consigo! Sempre que brigo ou com o Harry ou com o Rony... AH! Tem vezes que da vontade de não falar com eles por dias!

- Não, não é sobre isso. O que queremos dizer Tonks, é que hoje à noite...

- ...na hora que forem buscar o Harry – completou Gina. – Seria o melhor momento para que você falasse com o Lupin a sós, já que todos da Guarda estariam mais preocupados com Harry.

- Hum... Meninas, eu não sei não. Acho que não é adequado falar sobre o que sinto pelo Remus quando estamos em uma missão! E bem... tenho que confessar que tenho medo de que algo parecido com o ocorrido no quarto de vocês, volte a acontecer.

- Tonks se lhe demos essa sugestão foi porque sabemos que nada de grave ira acontecer durante essa obrigação! Com tantos membros da Ordem presente acho bem improvável que alguém queira raptar o Harry! – Tonks abriu a boca para comentar sobre o que eu acabara de dizer, mas não a deixei falar pois sabia o que ela diria - Sei que isso não é nem um pouco _romântico_, mas você tem que concordar de que é bem difícil você e o Prof. Lupin se encontrarem; sempre quando um chega de uma missão o outro esta de saída para uma... Vocês só se encontram às vezes nas refeições! E fica difícil você falar algo a ele diante de tantas pessoas.

- _Tonks! Venha tenho que lhe dar as intrusões!_ – Era Moody que já estava no mesmo andar da Sala de Visitas (obviamente Moody nos encontrará usando o seu olho mágico). O _toque_, _toque_ de sua perna de pau nos informava que ele estava mais próximo da sala a cada momento.

- Escute Tonks – agora foi à vez de Gina falar -, pelo menos nos prometa que se caso houver alguma oportunidade você irá tentar falar com ele! Lembre-se Tonks: _é melhor se arrepender de algo que fez do que se arrepender de algo que não fez._

Tonks olhou para nós duas e sorriu, pelo jeito Gina a convencera. E sem dizer uma única palavra, ela saiu pela porta ao encontro de Moody.

Gina e eu já íamos seguir o exemplo de Tonks e sair da sala, quando ouvimos um _craque_, _craque_: era Fred e Jorge que tinham acabado de aparatar.

- O que vocês querem? – perguntou Gina para os irmãos.

- Hey, calma Gininha! – disse Fred mostrando um sorriso.

- Só viemos aqui porque Moody falou à mamãe que vocês e Tonks estavam conversando nessa sala. – disse Jorge.

- Ela nos pediu para que avisássemos a vocês que não é uma boa idéia ficar nessa sala com tantas Fadas Mordentes ao redor...

-... e um possível bicho-papão na gaveta. – completou Jorge apontando para a escrivaninha.

- Sabe, Jorge? Acho que o Rony tem razão: essas duas andam cheias de segredinhos... – Fred as olhou da cabeça aos pés como se as tivesse examinando.

- Não temos nenhum segredo! – respondi a eles.

- É deve ser algo muito importante para que elas arrisquem a própria saúde enfrentando perigosas Fadas Mordentes... – disse Fred ignorando totalmente o que eu acabei de falar.

- E se tivermos um segredo? – disse Gina com as mãos a cintura – O que lhes interessa? Vocês têm os seus segredos e nós temos os nossos!

- É, então isso foi uma confissão Fred! – disse Jorge se divertindo – E pelo jeito é algo ultra-secreto! Estou curiosíssimo para saber o que vocês estão escondendo!

- Oras mas é muito fácil saber meu caro irmão! Nem precisamos das nossas Orelhas Extensíveis para saber que o assunto era Vitor e Harry... – disse Fred sorrindo.

Gina e eu trocamos um rápido olhar. Os gêmeos que sempre pareciam saber de tudo dessa vez se enganaram **feio**; Gina esquecera Harry e eu, bem... eu gosto de outro.

- OH, é mesmo! – disse Jorge teatralmente, batendo sua mão direita na testa como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo – Tinha me esquecido que elas são _caidinhas_ por eles!

E antes mesmo que eu e Gina pudéssemos bater nos gêmeos por estarem nos incomodando, ouvimos as risadas deles seguida por mais um _craque_, _craque_.

* * *

Passei o resto do dia no quarto de Rony conversando sobre a chegada de Harry. Conhecíamos muito bem o nosso amigo, e já estávamos preparados para receber um Harry muito nervoso, e com razão, afinal ele tinha feito várias perguntas e não pudemos responder uma sequer! Por falar em perguntas sem respostas: o meu dedo esta cortado graças a Edwiges, suponho que Harry tenha mandado ela beliscar caso não respondêssemos a sua última carta...

Os segundos, os minutos e as horas passavam e eu ficava cada vez mais inquieta! Por parte era em saber que Harry chegaria, fazia um mês aproximadamente que não o via, e sabe-se lá quantas maldades ele teve que agüentar dos Dursley! E a outra parte era porque eu não sabia se Tonks ia ou não falar com o Lupin. Aquele sorriso dela não significou muita coisa, ela não chegou a nos prometer nada.

* * *

Enfim Harry chega, e Rony e eu que esperávamos encontrar Harry zangado nos surpreendemos ao ver que ele não estava nervoso; ele estava **furioso**! Pela primeira vez Lupin e Tonks evaporaram de meus pensamentos e a única coisa que pensava era numa maneira de acalmar a fera que berrava em minha frente.

Depois de muitos gritos e muitas tentativas tanto minhas, quanto dos outros (Fred, Jorge e Gina se juntaram a nós, alguns minutos após Harry entrar no quarto), conseguimos ter uma conversa mais civilizada. Tentamos responder as várias perguntas de Harry, mas na verdade sabíamos tanto quanto ele...

Estavamos conversando quando ouvimos passos e ao ver que os gêmeos tinham aparatado cheguei à conclusão de que só poderia ser a Sra. Weasley. E eu estava certa: foi ela quem apareceu no portal para nós avisando que a reunião da Ordem tinha terminado e que a hora do jantar tinha chegado.

Foi quando estava descendo as escadas que vi Tonks, Lupin e a Sra. Weasley lacrando a porta da casa magicamente. E assim que Tonks se virou e viu Gina e eu, ela deu alguns passos para frente para nos cumprimentar e acabou tropeçando no porta guarda-chuva fazendo um maior barulho, o que acabou acordando pela milésima vez o quadro da mãe de Sirius.

Foi tudo muito rápido: Tonks levantava-se desajeitada pedindo milhões de desculpas, Lupin e a Sra. Weasley tentavam fechar as cortinas que cobriam o retrato da velha sem obter nenhum sucesso até que Sirius apareceu e resolver tudo.

Tendo tudo sobre controle fomos até o cômodo onde estava a mesa de jantar. Lá ainda encontravam-se cálices usados e várias cadeiras, que provavelmente foram usadas na reunião da Ordem. O Sr. Weasley, Gui (que segurava aproximadamente uns doze rolos de pergaminho) e Mundungo eram os únicos que estavam lá dentro.

Vi Tonks tentar ajudar Gui a recolher todos aqueles pergaminhos, mas acabou o atrapalhando ao derrubar uma vela em cima de um dos rolos. Foi aí que fiquei desconfiada: Tonks poderia ser um pouco atrapalhada, mas esta noite ela estava atrapalhada **demais**; algo tinha acontecido quando ela foi buscar o Harry. E eu vou descobrir o quê!

Não precisei fazer muito para descobrir. Como de costume Gina e eu nos sentamos próximas a Tonks e aproveitando que todos estavam entretidos conversando achei que seria o momento perfeito para perguntar a ela o que aconteceu.

- Bem... na hora em que entramos na cozinha eu e Remus ficamos a sós... – disse Tonks tomando um gole de vinho.

- E então? O que houve? Você falou com ele? – Gina perguntou (parecia mais ansiosa do que eu!).

- Ah, eu cheguei a chamá-lo... Eu ia falar pra ele que há um bom tempo venho sentido algo mais que amizade... – mais um gole de vinho – Só que de repente me deu um nervosismo minhas pernas ficaram bambas como se alguém tivesse jogado algum feitiço nelas fui procurar algum lugar para me apoiar e acabei derrubando um prato no chão. Com esse barulho todos foram até a cozinha para ver o que tinha provocado aquele barulho...

- Hum... mas, mas não teve mais nenhuma oportunidade? Vocês não ficaram mais a sós? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Sim, teve mais uma oportunidade. Foi quando tínhamos chegado no Largo Grimmauld: Remus se ofereceu a me ajudar com o malão do Harry... Ele é tão prestativo, não acham? – Tonks arriscou um olhar para Lupin e ao ver que ele correspondeu voltou a olhar para mim.

- Então foi aí que você falou com ele, certo? – perguntou Gina tomando um enorme gole de cerveja amanteigada em seguida.

- É ele chegou a me perguntar o que eu queria falar com ele antes de quer quebrado o prato... só que nessa hora eu já tinha perdido toda a coragem que havia juntado, então lhe disse que tinha me esquecido.

- Oh... – lamentamos, Gina e eu.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram quando Tonks voltou a falar:

- Vocês por acaso sabem quem foi que perdeu as nádegas por guardar a varinha no bolso de trás das calças?

- Não! – respondi e vi que Gina acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Porque dessa pergunta? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, é que Alastor tinha falado sobre isso na casa dos tios de Harry... mas quando perguntei quem foi que perdeu as nádegas ele não quis me responder. Mas... Vocês guardam um segredo?

- Claro que sim! – Gina e eu respondemos em uníssono.

- Bem... – Tonks abaixou a sua voz, e tanto eu quanto Gina tivemos que chegar mais perto dela. – Quim desconfia que seja Moody quem tenha perdido as nádegas.

E mais uma vez Tonks voltou a fazer o já conhecido truque com o nariz. É incrível como esse truque não perde a graça, afinal ela faz aquilo sempre que janta conosco, e sempre nós nos divertimos com aquelas transformações!

Acabou o jantar, mas ainda não tinha acabado a noite. Sirius resolveu esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a Ordem para Harry e depois de muita insistência a Sra. Weasley deixou Rony, Fred, Jorge e eu ficarmos para ouvir também; infelizmente Gina não teve a mesma sorte e foi mandada para a cama. Naquela noite sim nós ficamos sabendo mais sobre a Ordem... Assim como Harry os outros e eu ainda tínhamos algumas dúvidas, mas a senhora Weasley não deixou Harry fazer mais nenhuma pergunta e nos obrigou a ir dormir.

Entrei no quarto e encontrei Gina acordada querendo saber de tudo que foi falado depois que ela saiu. Contei a ela tudo aos sussurros para o caso da Sra. Weasley não nos ouvir ao passar pelo corredor. Discutimos a noite quase toda sobre a Ordem.

* * *

Passaram–se alguns dias. E Harry se uniu a nós e juntos ficamos mais dias limpando a casa do Black.

Sobre Tonks? Bem, agente quase não a via... Se eu tinha falado antes que era difícil Tonks e Lupin saírem numa mesma missão agora então isso era dificílimo! Tonks além

de ficar as manhãs e as tardes no Ministério da Magia (ela é auror), ainda saia algumas noites para vigiar algo (nem me pergunte o que é, pois sempre que perguntava a Tonks ela começava a cantar e não me respondia! HUMF!!). Já Lupin ficava dias sem aparecer no Quartel General fazendo mandatos para a Ordem, e pra piorar a situação ainda tivemos a lua cheia! Eles não iriam se ver tão cedo.

Lembro-me que vi Tonks quando tentávamos nos livrar do vampiro homicida que tinha no banheiro do segundo andar. Comentei o assunto dela e de Lupin nunca se encontrarem; aproveitei quando todos estavam procurando esconderijos para não ser acertado pelos objetos que o vampiro jogava para poder fazer a pergunta sem que ninguém nos ouvisse.

- Hermione – Tonks falou -, desista. Eu já desisti... – e dizendo isso me puxou para trás de um armário; quase o vampiro nos acertava com o acento da privada.

- Como? Mas porque...? – Eu não acredito que ela me pediu isso! Dava pra notar que ela não tinha desistido coisa nenhuma, na verdade ela estava querendo é esquecer o Lupin; eu notei isso.

- Simplesmente desista, ok? – e sem esperar minha resposta Tonks correu em direção ao vampiro jogando vários feitiços nele.

É definitivamente ela estava disposta a esquecê-lo, custe o que custar.

Já com Lupin a coisa também não ia lá bem: ele apareceu no Quartel General e nos ajudou a arrumar um relógio doido que jogava parafusos em todos que passavam perto dele.

Sirius que também era a favor de Lupin e Tonks, estava tentando nos ajudar. Durante a luta com o relógio ouvi ele falando aos sussurros com Lupin; escutei claramente o nome "_Nymphadora Tonks_" sair da boca de Sirius. Dei uma olhada em Lupin para ver a sua reação e a única coisa que fez foi dar um de seus já conhecidos sorrisos e falar algo para Sirius que não consegui entender.

O relógio foi consertado e assim que Lupin saiu para conversar com a Sra. Weasley, Sirius foi falar comigo e com Gina:

- É... Um desses dois tem que dar o primeiro passo, mas isso esta demorando muito... Aluado é tímido **demais**... – Vocês estão tendo algum sucesso com a Tonks?

- Na verdade não. – respondi abaixando a cabeça. – Sabe, ela esta tentando esquecê-lo... esta desistindo do Lupin!

- Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça! – disse Gina – Nós sabemos que um é louco pelo outro!

- Mas é claro que não iremos desistir! – disse Sirius numa espécie de latido – Mas acho que teremos que mudar de tática... Talvez... E se vocês convencessem a Tonks a dar uma de "_Sarah Werewolf_"... Talvez se ela o agarrasse e roubasse um beijo dele quem sab...

- Sirius! – Gina e eu o repreendemos.

- Ok, ok! Só foi uma idéia!... Sabe se querem saber a minha opinião, isso já esta virando uma _missão impossível_. – dizendo isso Sirius foi falar com o seu afilhado e com Rony que estavam entretidos em uma conversa com os gêmeos.


	3. O Meio Primeiro Passo

**Capitulo Três – O "_meio_ primeiro passo"**

Passaram-se alguns dias... E a audiência do Harry seria na manhã seguinte. Já estava deitada em minha cama quando Gina me chamou.

- Hermione você acha que o Harry será mesmo expulso? – apesar de não poder ver a expressão no rosto dela, pois as luzes estavam apagadas, notei que ela estava preocupada e aflita; demonstrou isso no tom de voz que usou.

- Não se preocupe, Gina. Harry esta dentro das leis! Eu andei lendo alguns livros e sei que ele pode se salvar de ser expulso, alegando ter usado a magia para se proteger... existe uma lei que fala que os menores podem usar magia caso estejam em perigo... – aquelas minhas palavras além de consolar Gina, também eram pra me aliviar. Estava preocupada com Harry; se Fudge fizesse a cabeça de todos que estavam resolvendo o caso de Harry, certamente ele seria expulso.

- Eu queria ir ver essa audiência... Sabe, dar apoio ao Harry... É uma pena que não possamos ir.

- Tudo bem, Harry já nos provou que é muito forte, Gina; ele se sairá bem sem a nossa presença. E de qualquer forma não adianta ficarmos aqui falando sobre essa audiência, isso só irá nos torturar ainda mais! Vamos deixar essa parte de agonia para amanhã, ok?

- Oh, sim, claro. Boa noite, Mione.

- Boa noite, Gina.

Acontece que eu fiquei acordada quase a noite toda. Não conseguia dormir pensando na audiência de Harry, e pelos movimentos de Gina, na cama dela, notei que eu não era a única que estava acordada. Fui pegar no sono depois de horas e horas "_fritando_" no colchão (bem vocês sabem, virar para um lado da cama e depois para o outro, como se fosse um bife na frigideira que cada minuto é virado...).

* * *

Naquela manhã eu fui acordada por Gina e juntas descemos para tomar café. Nessa manhã todos que estavam à mesa comiam em silêncio, até, acredite se quiser, Fred e Jorge! O clima daquele cômodo estava pesado: todos ali pareciam preocupados e só tinham o corpo presente; a mente deles deveriam estar acompanhando Harry em sua audiência.

Estava subindo as escadas para voltar ao meu quarto (a Sra. Weasley estava tão preocupada que não deu nenhuma tarefa de limpeza; ficamos então com o dia livre), quando me encontrei com Sirius, que supus estar vindo do quarto onde Bicuço ficava.

- Alguma novidade sobre o Harry, Hermione?

- Não, até agora nada... – disse a Sirius, que parecia um pouco aflito.

- É... – ele deu um sorriso - Hermione lembra-se da minha proposta de mudarmos de tática? Você sabe... sobre Aluado e Tonks?

- Sim, eu me lembro. Mas não pensei em nada, com tanta coisa acontecendo; Harry e essa audiên...

- Não – Sirius me interrompeu -, não precisa pensar em algo... Hoje de manhã, eu tive uma idéia e... bem... devo dizer que Aluado deu um "_meio _primeiro passo"... – um sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto de Sirius.

- Como? – não consegui esconde um sorriso de alegria – Como você fez isso? O que aconteceu, Sirius? – estava falando tão rápido que uma pergunta quase atropelava a outra.

- Isso... – Sirius aumentou mais ainda aquele sorriso malicioso - eu, infelizmente, não poderei lhe contar. Acho que não é certo, acho que é uma coisa que só tem respeito aos dois, entende? – e ao ver a minha cara de descontentamento continuou – Mas talvez Tonks possa lhe contar.

- Tudo bem Sirius, eu entendo e acho que você tem toda a razão. Mas se por acaso Tonks quiser me contar alguma coisa não será eu quem irá impedi-la. – dizendo isso, fui em direção ao meu quarto e Sirius, eu acho, foi para o hall.

* * *

Harry tinha acabado de sair da casa dos Black acompanhado pelo Sr. Weasley. Sirius já ia subir para o quarto de sua mãe visitar Bicuço, quando Tonks o seguiu o chamando:

- Sirius você poderia me dar o p-p-pergaminho com o relatório de Snape, por favor? – bocejou a bruxa que hoje tinha cabelos amarelos e crespos – Não pude ler ontem porque era a minha vez de ser vigia...

- Claro que sim – e fazendo um gesto com a sua varinha o pergaminho apareceu em sua mão direita – Mas já vou lhe avisando que esse relatório é mais tedioso do que os anteriores. – disse Sirius quando entregava o pergaminho a Tonks.

- Mas eu irei lê-lo mesmo assim, quero estar por dentro de todos os acontecimentos. O-o-obrigada, Sirius – bocejou novamente.

Os dois subiram as escadas, porém sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e ao chegar no patamar do primeiro andar Tonks parou:

– Se precisar estarei na Sala de V-v-visitas...- Mais um bocejo.

- Certo. - disse Sirius continuando a subir as escadas.

Entrando no quarto e vendo seu companheiro Bicuço, uma idéia astuta passou pela sua cabeça: a maior parte dos moradores daquela casa, estavam agora dormindo, Molly estava ocupada com os seus afazeres, e os membros da Ordem estavam bem longe dali tentando cumprir a missão que receberam... Esse seria o momento ideal para que Tonks e Lupin pudessem conversar sem serem atrapalhados. Mas o quê ele iria fazer para que Remus fosse até a Sala de Visitas sem saber quem encontraria por lá?

Sirius acariciou Bicuço e uma luz acendeu-se em sua cabeça: _Bicuço!_ Ele usaria Bicuço para fazer Remus ir até a Sala de Visitas! Tirou então sua varinha do bolso de suas vestes fez um breve aceno com ela fazendo um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro aparecerem.

_Remus,_

_Fui alimentar Bicuço e quando o vi tive uma grande surpresa: ele esta adoentado. Desconfio que Molly e os garotos tenham esquecido de eliminar algumas Fadas Mordentes e uma delas o mordeu._

_Estou escrevendo para pedir que você me faça um grande favor: busque o antídoto._

_Se não me engano, a última vez que vi o vidro do antídoto foi na Sala de Visitas quando Molly estava se desfazendo das Fadas._

_Eu mesmo o pegaria mas você sabe que as mordidas da Fada Mordente são mais perigosas em animais, e até, se não tratadas logo, podem ser fatais; não posso deixar Bicuço só._

_Estarei à espera do antídoto no quarto de que era de minha mãe._

_Sirius._

Ao ler e reler a carta, satisfeito com o que escrevera, pegou o pergaminho e o dobrou em várias partes transformando-o em um aviãozinho. Enfeitiçou o avião, abriu a porta do quarto e deixou que o pergaminho saísse voando pelo corredor.

"Espero que a timidez do Aluado não ponha tudo a perder como sempre acontecia na escola..." pensou.

* * *

Estava em seu quarto terminando de escrever um relatório sobre sua última tarefa para a Ordem, quando um aviãozinho de papel entrou pela porta e pousou delicadamente sobre sua cama. Ao terminar de ler o bilhete, Lupin desceu as escadas da casa dos Black o mais rápido que pode. Sabia que Sirius estava certo quando disse que em animais as Fadas Mordentes causam mais danos, e por isso queria pegar esse antídoto logo; sabia que o amigo gostava muito daquele animal e não queria nem imaginar o que seria de Sirius caso Bicuço morresse.

Chegando ao primeiro andar Lupin foi até a Sala de Visitas, estava imaginando aonde é que poderia estar o tal antídoto quando, abriu a porta e viu Tonks. A bruxa estava adormecida em uma das poltronas da sala, no chão encontrava-se o relatório de Snape.

Lupin entrou na sala e ficou paralisado olhando Tonks dormir. Alguns fios do cabelo amarelo e crespo da mulher, tinham ficado em seu rosto, o que na sua opinião, fazia Tonks parecer mais bonita. Encarando-a por mais alguns minutos lembrou-se do porque de ter ido até aquela sala e não conseguiu evitar dizer em voz baixa:

- _Almofadinhas! Eu devia ter imaginado!_

Ao saber que tudo não passava de uma armação feita pelo seu amigo, Lupin resolveu sair daquela sala antes que acabasse acordando Tonks. Chegou a segurar a maçaneta, mas não saiu; alguma coisa ou _alguém_, o impedia de sair de lá.

Ele então se aproximou de Tonks, pegou o pergaminho que estava no chão, e viu que aquele era o relatório de Snape, olhou novamente para a mulher que estava adormecida na poltrona e pensou: "É... Sirius esta certo: os relatórios de Snape são um sonífero". Lupin tirou a varinha de suas vestes sussurrou _"Evanesco!"_, fazendo com que desaparecesse. Tonks se mexeu, Lupin se afastou ligeiramente com medo de ter a acordado, mas por sorte ela não acordara; só mudou de posição.

Lupin suspirando aliviado, resolveu que o melhor seria sair de lá o mais rápido possível, não sabia o que diria a bruxa, caso ela acordasse e o visse ali, observando-a. E mais uma vez foi até a maçaneta da porta e mais uma vez não saiu da sala. Olhou novamente para Tonks, que ainda dormia na poltrona, que lhe pareceu, estar muito desconfortável; provavelmente quando a bruxa acordasse ficaria com o corpo todo dolorido. E foi pensando no desconforto de Tonks dormindo naquela poltrona que Lupin chegou mais perto dela e cuidadosamente ele a pegou no colo; estava decidido: iria levá-la para seu quarto, para a sua cama, lá ela descansaria melhor do que naquela poltrona mínima.

Ao ter Tonks tão perto de si, Lupin sentiu seu perfume doce invadir suas narinas e teve uma enorme vontade de a acordá-la, de beijá-la, de dizer o quanto a amava... mas ele não o fez. Estava segurando-a no colo só porque queria levar uma _amiga _para dormir num lugar mais confortável, só por isso. Pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar. Mas no fundo sabia, ela poderia ser sua amiga, mas ele queria ser mais que isso para ela. Sabia que se só a considerasse como uma amiga, ele não a teria em seus braços; bastava conjurar uma cama ali na sala usar um feitiço locomotor para tirá-la da poltrona e pronto! Mas não, ele precisava _pegá-la_ precisava _senti-la_... queria levá-la até seu quarto; onde ele iria poder admirá-la sem ter o perigo de alguém o surpreendê-lo.

E sem pensar em mais nada Lupin saiu da Sala de Visitas carregando Tonks em seus braços, subiu as escadas, e finalmente chegou ao seu quarto onde cuidadosamente e carinhosamente a colocou em sua cama. Para deixá-la mais confortável, tirou seus sapatos, e a cobriu com o cobertor que se encontrava nos pés de sua cama.

Aproximando-se mais uma vez de Tonks, Lupin novamente sentiu aquele aroma doce e dessa vez à vontade de beijá-la foi tão forte que quando se deu por si já tinha colado seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu aqueles lábios quentes encostados nos seus... Estava disposta a abraçá-la... quando se afastou bruscamente. _O que estava fazendo? _**O quê?**,perguntou-se desesperado. Deu mais uma olhada em Tonks e notara que mais uma vez tivera sorte, pois ela ainda estava adormecida em sua cama. Deveria estar exausta mesmo, pensou.

Lupin afastou-se com medo de não conseguir se controlar novamente e beijá-la pra valer. Ficou se torturando ao imaginar a sua reação. O que ela faria? Iria estuporá-lo ou iria corresponder ao beijo? Bem, isso ele não iria saber porque estava decidido a sair de seu quarto antes que cometesse uma loucura e foi o que fez: saiu do quarto e foi direto ao dormitório onde Bicuço ficava; tinha que falar com Sirius.

* * *

- E então, como foi? – Sirius nem esperou o seu amigo falar alguma coisa; pelos anos que viveram juntos em Hogwarts, ele já sabia que Lupin iria atrás dele assim que soubesse que fora tudo uma armação.

- Eu devia ter desconfiado! O que você queria provar fazendo isso? – Lupin só sentia uma pitada de raiva do amigo, pois ele na verdade – embora não quisesse demonstrar – tinha gostado do que Sirius fizera.

- Oras, Aluado! Não me venha fazendo cenas!... Sei que você gostou – e dizendo isso Sirius conseguiu arrancar de Lupin um sorriso jovial. – Vamos lá, diga-me, como foi? Você falou que a amava?

- Falar? – repetiu Lupin incrédulo – Ela estava dormindo, Almofadinhas!

- Oh...! – exclamou Sirius – Eu devia ter suposto que isso aconteceria. Ela estava aos bocejos hoje na mesa!

- E o relatório do Snape a ajudou a pegar no sono...

- É, eu comentei na reunião que a única utilidade dos relatórios do seboso era o poder instantâneo de nos fazer dormir... Mas alguém aqui me ouviu? Não! – Sirius sorriu. – Agora temos a prova viva de que eu estava dizendo a verdade!

"Mudando de assunto, alias voltando ao assunto: você a acordou?"

- Não, não poderia acordá-la! Você mesmo viu, hoje de manhã ela estava cansadíssima!

- Você esta querendo me dizer que entrou na Sala de Visitas, viu Tonks dormindo, viu que esse era um dos raríssimos momentos em que vocês ficam a sós e não fez **NADA**! – Sirius deu um suspiro – Aluado, assim você nunca ira desencalhar! – ele soltou uma gargalhada. - Se isso acontecesse comigo, se a mulher a quem amo estivesse adormecida numa sala em que só havia nós dois...

- Em primeiro lugar – Lupin o interrompeu -, eu sei muito bem que se fosse você quem estivesse em meu lugar a agarraria e a beijaria e sei também que depois disso ela iria lhe transformar em um sapo assim como aconteceu no nosso sexto ano quando você beijou Alicia! – Em segundo, eu não falei que não fiz nada, eu fiz sim: eu a _beijei,_ carreguei-a para meu quarto... – Sirius levantou uma das sobrancelhas demonstrando ter duvidado do que o amigo acabara de dizer. - E em terceiro, pelo que eu saiba, não sou o único encalhado neste quarto. – disse Lupin sarcástico.

- É eu sei... Venho pensando em arranjar alguém para o Bicuço, mas sabe como é: _não_ posso sair da casa - Sirius fingiu ter entendido mal o que o amigo falara a seu respeito – Mas em todo o caso, explique-me direito: você a beijou? Levou-a a seu quarto?

- Sim, levei-a a meu quarto, pois sabia que quando ela acordasse sentiria o corpo dolorido; Tonks adormecera numa das poltronas da sala!

- Sim, sim... Fale-me do beijo.

- Assim que a coloquei em minha cama eu a beijei, mas por sorte ela não acordará, por sorte Tonks tem um sono pesadíssimo!

- Aluado, Aluado... – disse Sirius aproximando-se do amigo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas dele – Não será beijando-a enquanto esta adormecida que você a conquistará!

"É nessas horas que me pergunto como é que tinha tantas garotas em Hogwarts que eram apaixonadas por você... Quero dizer, você nem precisava se esforçar para que isso acontecesse!..."

- Acho que tive sorte... – Lupin sorriu - Você sabe Sirius, nunca fui bom nesses assuntos... Tudo foi por pura sorte. - falou meio envergonhado.

- Pois já esta na hora de mudar isso, não acha? Não pode contar com a sorte sempre! – disse Sirius – Mas devo confessar que queria ter tido uma sorte dessas! Tiago e eu sempre precisávamos nos esforçar para conseguir garotas...

- Talvez seja porque nenhuma delas gostava de caras que tinham a mania de maltratar os outros por diversão. – disse Lupin.

- Talvez...Talvez... – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

* * *

Após algumas horas Harry e o Sr. Weasley chegaram no Largo Grimmauld, número doze. E adivinhem: Harry fora inocentado de **TODAS** as acusações! Não é maravilhoso?

Enquanto a Tonks: eu não a encontrei em parte alguma. Talvez ela tivesse ido cumprir outra missão, ou talvez tenha ido para casa, o que achei uma pena, pois adoraria dar a ela a noticia de que Harry foi inocentado e também queria saber o que acontecera naquela manhã; Lupin ficou distraído pelo resto do dia...

* * *

- Hummm... – Tonks espreguiçava-se. A luz do Sol que batia da janela a acordara. Ia sentar-se quando notou que não estava mais na Sala de Visitas, estava em um dos quartos da casa dos Black, mais precisamente, ela estava no quarto de Remus Lupin. Reconhecera o quarto, por conter vários objetos e roupas dele. E foi se perguntando como parara lá que ouviu a porta se abrir: era o próprio Lupin que demonstrara em seu rosto surpresa por vê-la acordada.

- É... bom dia! – disse meio sem jeito.

- Bom dia – respondeu-lhe Tonks sorridente, desejando que em todas as manhãs o primeiro rosto que encontrasse fosse aquele – Você poderia me dizer como vim parar aqui?

- Oh... isso... bem ontem de manhã...

- _Ontem_? – repetiu Tonks erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, ontem – continuou Lupin tranqüilamente – Ontem você acabara adormecendo na Sala de Visitas e... eu a encontrei... como você estava muito cansada... achei que seria mais confortável... bem eu a trouxe aqui.

- _Ontem de manh_? – Tonks parecia não ter ouvido as explicações de Lupin – Mas se eu estive dormindo aqui desde ontem, então... _aonde você dormiu_?

- Não se preocupe, estou acostumado a dormir em qualquer canto... Sabe quando se é um lobisomem, não fazemos questão de onde dormimos – Lupin sorriu.

- Desculpe-me Remus! Não queria incomodá-lo.- Tonks levantou-se da cama, mas como não tinha tirado o cobertor de cima de si acabou pisando nele, e iria cair de cara no chão se Lupin não a tivesse sido rápido e a segurado a tempo.

- Não é incomodo algum ajudá-la – disse Lupin ainda a segurando.

Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas para ambos aquela troca de olhares tinha durado uma eternidade. Ambos tiveram vontades, porém nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de fazer seus desejos; tiveram medo, tiveram vergonha. Mas essa insegurança não durou muito, não para Lupin.

Novamente ele sentia aquele perfume doce invadir suas narinas, mais uma vez o doce perfume o provocava, fazia-o querer se aproximar mais e mais... Estava a poucos centímetros de distancia dos lábios dela... A qualquer segundo aconteceria o beijo...

- Que horas são? – Tonks levantou-se num salto assustada.

- O quê? – Lupin ainda se encontrava pensando no beijo que não chegara a dar.

- Que horas são? – repetiu Tonks.

- Aproximadamente seis e meia da man...

- Ah, céus! – interrompeu Tonks – Além de ter faltado ontem ao trabalho, ainda chegarei atrasada hoje! Se Fudge descobrir...

- Tonks...

Tonks, ignorando o chamado do bruxo, aproximou-se de Lupin deu-lhe um beijo em seu rosto e corando-se levemente sussurrou "_Obrigada_" no ouvido dele.

Antes mesmo que Lupin pudesse terminar de falar, antes mesmo que ele pudesse fazer algo, ouviu-se um _craque_ e a bruxa havia aparatado para o Ministério da Magia. - ... seus sapatos! – terminou sua frase mesmo sabendo que Tonks não o ouviria mais.


	4. A Adolescente Frágil

**Capitulo Quatro – A adolescente Frágil **

Eu não acredito! _Eu não acredito_! **EU NÃO ACREDITO**!!! Adivinhem: eu, Hermione Granger, sou a nova monitora da Grifinória! Confesso que quando vi aquele broche vermelho, peguei o envelope e fui ler novamente o que estava escrito na parte do destinatário, para ter certeza se aquela carta era realmente endereçada a mim. E mesmo sabendo que o envelope era meu ainda continuava a não acreditar! Estou tão feliz!

Achei uma pena, realmente é uma pena, que Harry não tenha sido escolhido, não que eu ache que Rony não mereça esse cargo, mas é que tudo me levava a crer que Harry seria o monitor! Fiquei envergonhada e surpresa ao ouvir Harry dizer: "_Rony é o monitor e não eu_.", quando eu estava comemorando, achando que Harry tinha sido o escolhido para ser monitor; como é que eu iria saber que ele só estava segurando o distintivo?

Já a noite, a Sra. Weasley, organizou uma pequena festa para comemorar o fato de Rony e eu termos sido os escolhidos para serem monitores. A Sra. Weasley até enfeitou o porão: bem no alto havia uma flâmula vermelha com os dizeres:

_Parabéns_

_Rony e Hermione_

_Os novos monitores_

AHHH! Eu quase caio quando vi aquilo! A sra. Weasley é adorável!

Aproveitei que Lupin ficou um tempo só, na festa, e fui falar com ele. Estava querendo "_empurrar_" Lupin para Tonks. Comecei falando sobre o F.A.L.E. para disfarçar, mas o meu ex-professor, foi me cortando dizendo que os elfos domésticos nunca iriam concordar em serem libertados e, muito menos e receberem salário. Percebi que aquele assunto não ia ter futuro, por isso falei sobre Tonks. É obvio que não falei com ele do mesmo modo que falo com Tonks, pois nós não temos tanta intimidade assim.

- Er... A Tonks está bonita assim ruiva não acha? – perguntei para ele.

- Oh... –Lupin engasgara com o vinho que estava bebendo – Sim – disse Lupin dando uma rápida olhada na bruxa que estava conversando com Gina – Ela é muito bonita... Er... Digo, ela está muito bonita.

- Sabe... eu e Gina, achamos que vocês fariam um belo casal, quero dizer os dois estão sozinhos...

- Hermione, eu acabei de me lembrar – Lupin interrompeu-me parecendo encabulado -, tenho que dar uma palavrinha com o Quim. – E dizendo isso ele foi atrás do Auror.

Não fiquei chocada com a reação dele, pois não esperava que o meu ex-professor, abrisse seu coração justo para sua ex-aluna e amiga da pessoa a quem ele ama. Mas falei com ele mesmo assim, para deixar bem claro que o apoiaríamos caso resolvessem ficarem juntos.

Depois de Lupin, fui direto falar com Tonks. Tinha acabado de me lembrar que no dia da audiência de Harry acontecera algo entre ela e Lupin, pelo menos, fora o que Sirius me dissera. Fazia dias que eu não a via, muito menos Lupin; eles devem estar trabalhando **muito **na Ordem...

Perguntei a Tonks se ela sabia o que tinha acontecido com o Lupin no dia da audiência de Harry, pois ele ficara – sem trocadilhos – aluado, pelo resto do dia. Não toquei no nome do Sirius pois suponho que a bruxa não imagina que ele sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Ele foi muito gentil comigo! – me respondeu Tonks – Encontrou-me adormecida na Sala de Visitas, numa das poltronas. E então ele me levou para seu quarto, para que eu pudesse dormir confortavelmente... – Tonks suspirou – Só achei uma lástima, eu ter dormido por tanto tempo... Até hoje fico me perguntando aonde ele passou a noite; eu dormi durante o dia todo na cama dele...

- Viu, Tonks? Essa é a prova de que Lupin além de gostar de você, se preocupa com o seu bem estar! – eu disse dando um sorriso – Mas conte-me o que mais aconteceu?

- Quando acordei Lupin apareceu no quarto. Tentei me levantar da cama só que acabei tropeçando no cobertor que estava usando, mas não cai graças a Remus que me segurou a tempo... Depois disso... bem, depois disso, eu acho que quase nos beijamos, só que...- Tonks se calou.

- Só que? – perguntei.

- Eu estraguei tudo! Justo naquele momento em que estavamos tão próximos, fui me lembrar que tinha faltado ao trabalho no dia anterior. Perguntei a ele que horas eram e quando ele me respondeu percebi que estava atrasadíssima para o trabalho. Então eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto como agradecimento e aparatei para o Ministério da Magia.

- Mas e o Lupin? O que ele fez?

- Ficou com os meus _sapatos_ – disse Tonks sorridente.

Eu ia pedir para que ela me explicasse melhor essa história, só que, neste momento Tonks vira Rony e sua nova vassoura – ela é louca por vassouras, lembro-me que Harry me contara que Tonks ficara encantada por sua Firebolt. Ouvi-a dizer: "Que vassoura maneira, Rony!", e nos próximos segundos lá estava Rony falando – pela **oitava** fez naquela noite – das qualidades de sua Comet 290, e Tonks o ouvia atentamente. Como eu não sou viciada por vassouras resolvi deixá-los a sós. Pelo resto da festa não pude falar reservadamente com Tonks novamente.

Agora que eu tinha finalmente descoberto o "_mistério do primeiro meio passo_", agora teria que descobrir sobre o "_mistério dos sapatos_"! HUMF!

* * *

"_Bem, aqui estou eu_", pensou Tonks. Encontrar-se no porão, com mais alguns membros da Ordem. Estava feliz e envergonhada: feliz por saber que Rony e Hermione tenham sido escolhidos como monitores e envergonhada pelo papelão que fizera no quarto de Lupin há alguns dias atrás; não sabia o que falar com ele, não tinha se perdoado por não ter o beijado e não sabia o que Lupin estava pensando dela agora. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ela o veria depois daquele dia.

Lupin desceu as escadas, acompanhado por Sirius. Cumprimentou todos que estavam ali, e iniciara uma conversa com o Sr. Weasley.

Tonks notara que durante a festa inteira Lupin vinha a evitando. E o ruim era que _precisava_ falar com ele, mesmo sabendo o que ele estava fazendo. Tinha que se desculpar por ter tomado conta de sua cama o deixando dormir sabe-se-lá-onde, e tinha que pedir seus sapatos de volta; a bruxa só sentira a falta deles quando Quim, membro da Ordem e auror assim como ela, lhe perguntara porque ela estava andando descalça.

Enfim Tonks vira Lupin só, na festa, e tomando um gole de vinho para lhe dar coragem, rumou em direção a ele. Acontece que Moody,fora mais rápido: Tonks vira Olho-Tonto chegar perto do bruxo e dizer algo a ele, em seguida os dois subiram as escadas apressados. O que Tonks não sabia, era que Moody acabara de ver, com o seu olho mágico, a Sra. Weasley tentando se livrar do bicho-papão e levando a pior na história.

Esperou, esperou e esperou. Lupin não reaparecera no porão e o Sr. Weasley já estava obrigando aos outros irem dormir, pois estava muito tarde.

Tonks aguardou pacientemente que todos saíssem do porão para ir até o quarto de Lupin. Sabia que era muito insensato da parte dela, ir ao quarto de um homem àquelas horas da noite. Mas ela precisava de seus sapatos! "_A quem estou tentando enganar? Não é bem os sapatos que quero_...", pensou.

Cuidadosamente a bruxa subira os degraus das escadas e já se encontrava na frente da porta do quarto. Ficou um tempo encarando a porta, e quando tomou coragem, levantou sua mão direita e bateu.

Lupin aparecera na porta e Tonks agradeceu em silencio por ele ainda estar vestido com suas vestes; não saberia o que faria ou diria se deparasse com um Lupin seminu em sua frente.

- Remus eu queria me desculpar... fui muito inconveniente ao ficar dormindo por tanto tempo em sua cama... eu ajo como uma idio...

- Pssss! – fez Lupin calando a bruxa ao encostar o seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela. – Não precisa se desculpar!

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do lugar. Por um bom tempo Tonks e Lupin ficaram ali parados em frente à porta admirando-se um ao outro, e, no segundo seguinte... o beijo.

Ela sentira a língua dele explorar sua boca. Já beijara bruxos antes, mas nunca sentira o que estava sentindo. Não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo, só sabia que queria mais, mais e mais. Ao sentir Lupin abraçá-la seu corpo se estremeceu suavemente, logo veio uma necessidade enorme de tocá-lo também e foi o que fez: colocou as suas mãos por debaixo das vestes dele, acariciava agora o abdômen de Lupin. Tonks notara que o bruxo aos poucos a levava para dentro de seu quarto... E foi aí que fizera uma coisa que nunca imaginara que faria: fugir.

A bruxa se separara dele, vira que já tinha entrado no quarto mas ainda estavam próximos da porta, que tanto ela quanto Lupin já tinham despido um pouco a roupa um do outro, e vira também que ele agora estava a observando curioso, talvez estivesse imaginando o porque dela ter se separado dele tão rispidamente. E foi então que Tonks mordera seus lábios, olhara por uma última vez para Lupin e se odiando por estar agindo como uma adolescente frágil, correu escada abaixo aparatando para a sua casa assim que chegou no hall do número doze.

Lupin assistira Tonks correr. Não entendera o porque dela ter fugido. Não sabia quem tinha começado aquele beijo, se ele... se ela... ou quem sabe os dois... Tudo acontecera tão rápido que não saberia dizer quais dessas alternativas seriam a correta. Mas isso não importava, Lupin agora tinha certeza de que amava verdadeiramente Tonks – notara isso assim que começaram a se beijar - e de que a bruxa também sentia algo por ele, se não ela não teria lhe agradecido daquela maneira dias atrás, não teria o procurado esta noite em seu quarto, não teria correspondido ao beijo, não teria o tocado... Mas se ela _realmente _sentisse algo por ele, porque fugira?!


	5. Meses Passaramse

**Capítulos Cinco – Meses Passaram-se **

Chegou o tão esperado dia: hoje finalmente retornaremos para Hogwarts!

Antes de o Sol nascer à casa inteira encontrava-se acordada, principalmente a mãe de Sirius que não parou de gritar um minuto se quer. A confusão era enorme: gente subia e descia as escadas, malões iam e vinham (um desses até acabou acertando a coitada da Gina...).

Depois de tudo arrumado nós nos dividimos em pequenos grupos para não chamarmos a atenção dos trouxas. Harry fora com a Sra. Weasley e Tonks, enquanto Gina, Fred e Jorge, foram com Lupin, por fim Rony e eu com a Sra. Weasley.

Na hora da despedida Tonks levou Gina e eu para um lugar um pouco afastado dos outros. Ela estava muito misteriosa, porém dava para notar alegria em seus olhos.

- Antes de vocês partirem, eu queria contar uma coisa... – disse a bruxa.

Nos falou que Lupin e ela se beijaram na noite em que comemoramos a escolha dos novos monitores. Também dissera que fugiu dele, pois sentira medo (o que eu achei uma bobagem, afinal porque ter medo de um _simples_ beijo?). Infelizmente não pudemos discutir esse assunto de maneira mais profunda, pois os garotos haviam se aproximado para se despedirem de Tonks, e esta para por um ponto final a nossa conversa, disse em voz baixa: "_Foi ótimo conhecer vocês. Logo nos veremos, espero_." E nos abraçara em seguida.

Quando subi no trem fiquei refletindo sobre o que a bruxa dissera. Pelo que vi, tanto ela quanto Lupin resolveram fingir que nada acontecera; falaram-se pouco, e quando conversavam era como se fossem apenas velhos amigos. Talvez eles tivessem feito isso porque estavam acompanhados de muitas pessoas, ou talvez o bruxo se sentira um pouco desconfortável em falar com Tonks, já que, esta estava hoje com a aparência de uma trouxa velha. E vendo-o que não tocara no assunto suponho que ela não quisera se arriscar, por isso escolheu entrar no jogo dele.

* * *

Durante os dias em que fiquei em Hogwarts não recebi nenhuma coruja de Tonks. Acho que ela ficou com medo de que a carta fosse interceptada; Umbridge faria de tudo para despedi-la se soubesse que a auror, que trabalha no Ministério da Magia, estava apaixonada por um mestiço. Ou quem sabe a bruxa não mandara noticias pois não aconteceu nada mais entre Lupin e ela. Tomara que não seja a última opção... Espero realmente que eles fiquem juntos.

Posso não ter tido notícias sobre o Lupin e Tonks, mas em compensação uni quatro novos casais: _Miguel Corner e Gina_- a principio, não concordei muito em arranjar um namorado para Gina, já que a garota só estava querendo mostrar a seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge, que ela não gosta mais de Harry. E como não havia amor entre eles acho que não é necessário dizer que esse namoro não durou muito...-; _Rogério Davies e uma garota que mal conheço..._ - Rogério, me pediu para lhe arranjar uma namorada, pois tinha acabado de levar um fora de Cho Chang e queria mostrar a bruxinha que ele consegue viver sem ela. Acho que esse casal irá dar certo, soube até que passaram o dia dos namorados juntos...-; após o Natal: _Cho Chang e Miguel Corner_ - depois que Gina terminou com ele, Miguel me procurou para que eu o ajudasse a fazerem as pazes, como não deu certo, eu o fiz "_consolar_" Cho, que perdera o jogo e o Harry de uma vez só. Infelizmente esse namoro também não teve uma longa duração: Chang se encantara por um garoto da Sonserina, e ficara com ele no trem quando estavamos voltando para casa. Miguel Corner ficou conhecido como Miguel _"Corno"_ -;_Gina e Dino Thomas _– eu só os uni porque Gina demonstrou que não queria provar nada a ninguém, e que realmente sentia algo por ele. Ainda não sei no que isso resultou, pois o casal esta separado: Gina com seus pais e Dino com os dele.

Fique com essa fama de _"cupido"_ graças a Gina que falou para um bom número de pessoas que fui eu quem a ajudei a conquistar Corner. Desde então sou muito procurada por corações partidos. Mas até que não é difícil juntar novos casais; quando se é monitor automaticamente você se torna popular, e ao conhecer tantas pessoas fica mais fácil descobrir quem combina com quem.

Acontece que durante esses meses não foram marcados apenas por episódios amorosos: tivemos que agüentar a professora Umbridge e suas maluquices, agüentar um Rony _"frangueiro"_ e para piorar ainda mais o time da Grifinória – não que eu seja muito fã de quadribol, mas qualquer um via que o time piorara – Harry, Fred e Jorge foram expulsos de suas posições e tiveram suas vassouras confiscadasagüentar o imbecil do Percy (que acho eu, estava cego de amores pelo seu ministro), agüentar os idiotas da Sonserina (Pansy e Draco estavam mais **insuportáveis** do que nunca, agora que se tornaram monitores), e além disso tivemos que agüentar os milhares de deveres que os professores nos passaram para os N.O.M.s, não que eu esteja reclamando, eu gostei de receber esses deveres, pois assim saberei em que temas eu ainda estou mal, o que quero dizer é que dessa vez eu tive mais deveres do que no meu terceiro ano, e olha que o terceiro foi o ano em que tive mais matérias...

E é claro, que também aconteceram coisas boas, uma delas foi a _Armada de Dumbledore_, que mesmo com o _Decreto Número Vinte e Quatro_, continuamos a participar; a chegada de Hagrid, que apesar de muito machucado e misterioso continua sendo aquele bruxo atrapalhado e amigo que conheci e que gosto tanto.

* * *

Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o inicio das férias de Natal. Eu já tinha combinado com os meus pais de irmos esquiar, só que os meus planos mudaram na última hora...

Numa manhã eu estava tomando café no Salão Principal, quando a professora McGonagall levou-me para a sala do diretor. Lá o Prof. Dumbledore me contou que Harry teve uma visão: vira o Sr. Weasley ser atacado por uma cobra; que Harry e os outros Weasley tinham, naquela mesma noite, ido para o Largo Grimmauld número doze. Eu fiquei muito aflita ao saber de todas essas novidades. Pedi para que o diretor me deixasse ir me encontrar com os outros, no Quartel General, mas ele não autorizou, disse-me que Umbridge esta no seu pé, pois não gostara nem um pouco de saber que ele deixou cinco alunos saírem da escola no meio da noite, antes das aulas acabarem, e sem terem falado com ela. Se o Prof. Dumbledore me deixasse ir ele teria mais problemas com o Ministério, por isso eu concordei com o que o diretor me disse e tive que esperar pelo encerramento oficial do trimestre.

Falei com papai e mamãe, e eles, mesmo desapontados, deixaram eu passar as férias, longe. Menti para os meus pais dizendo que ficaria em Hogwarts estudando para os N.O.M.s, porque não poderia falar sobre A Ordem da Fênix.

Foi à professora McGonagall quem chamara o _Nôitibus Andante_ para mim no outro dia. E de Nôitibus que eu cheguei ao Largo Grimmauld.

Chegando a casa dos Black, fui recebida pelos gritos da mãe de Sirius (tive que tocar a campainha para que abrissem a porta), e por Gina, Rony, Fred e Jorge. Eles me contaram que o Sr. Weasley ainda estava no hospital, porém fora de perigo (fiquei aliviada ao ouvir isso), também me contaram que foram visitar o Sr. Weasley, e com a ajuda das Orelhas Extensíveis, ouviram os membros da Ordem dizer que Voldemort talvez estivesse possuindo Harry, e que depois de ouvir isso Harry vinha os evitando.

Não gostei nada de saber que Harry estava evitando seus amigos, por isso eu o procurei pela casa toda até encontrá-lo no quarto de Bicuço. Depois de trocarmos algumas palavras eu o levei até o seu quarto onde Gina e Rony já estavam a nossa espera. Ali Harry ficara mais aliviado ao saber, por Gina, que ele não estava sendo possuído...

* * *

Finalmente o Natal chegou. A casa estava animada e havia enfeites natalinos por toda à parte!

O mais animado naquela casa sem duvida nenhuma era Sirius. Essa seria a primeira vez que ele iria comemorar o Natal após Azkaban. Facilmente você o encontrava cantarolando pela casa, e num dia desses, ele até colocou Lupin e Tonks em baixo de um azevinho (dizem que quando um casal está debaixo desse enfeite eles se beijam), mas eles não se beijaram; ficaram envergonhados e apenas deram um beijo na bochecha para que todos se calassem (Sirius, Fred, Jorge, Gina e eu fazíamos uma _torcida organizada_; talvez fosse por isso que eles não tenham se beijado: tinha uma platéia os observando).

Neste Natal eu ganhei vários presentes! E a tarde os Weasley, Harry, Olho-Tonto, Lupin e eu fomos visitar o Sr. Weasley na enfermaria. Passamos uma tarde muito agradável no hospital St. Mungus e até encontramos o Prof. Lockhart, que pareceu estar melhorando... Também vimos Neville e sua avó, foi então que soube que os pais dele estavam internados lá porque tinham sido torturados até a loucura pelos Comensais da Morte. Pobre Neville... eu nunca imaginei...

* * *

_Craque_. Tonks acabara de aparatar no porão da casa dos Black. Ela só estava lá de passagem: iria distribuir os presentes desejar um feliz Natal para quem encontrasse acordado e depois iria para a casa de seus pais comemorar.

Ao subir as escadas para ir ao hall da casa, a bruxa encontrara com Lupin, no patamar. Aquela era a primeira vez que ficaram a sós depois do beijo que deram há alguns meses atrás. Desde aquele dia, ambos fingiram que nada havia acontecido: Lupin por ter medo do que a bruxa poderia lhe dizer, afinal ela fugira dele... talvez ela não tenha gostado do beijo, ou tenha percebido que não o amava o suficiente... O bruxo, que estava **cheio **de dúvidas resolveu então não se arriscar e esquecer o capítulo por mais difícil que isso fosse; Tonks não mencionara uma palavra sobre o assunto, achando que Lupin a achara um pouco _assanhada_, afinal ela quem foi ao quarto dele aquela noite... Não queria parecer ser uma mulher vulgar, por isso calou-se.

- Feliz Natal! – disse ele.

- Feliz Natal! Respondeu a bruxa sorridente.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu... Ia mandar isso por uma coruja – disse Lupin segurando uma caixa retangular com um embrulho em vários tons de azul – Achei que você não viria aqui hoje, já que irá passar o Natal com os pais.

- É-é para mim? –gaguejou Tonks admirada; ele se **lembrara dela**!

Lupin acenou com a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. A bruxa abrira o embrulho e viu que naquela caixa retangular estavam os seus sapatos (que agora por algum feitiço, parecia ser de cristal) e um livro.

- _Cinderela_?! – ela perguntou – Acho que já ouvi falar...

- É um livro trouxa – disse Lupin – Costumo ler alguns, gosto de ver como alguns autores trouxas nos descrevem... – Lupin riu – Até agora não encontrei nenhum livro em que fale em lobisomens bonzinhos...

- Oh... – lamentou a bruxa - Meu pai é trouxa, mas ele nunca foi uma pessoa de ler muito, entende? Por isso não conheço muito a "literatura trouxa"... Acho que ele só lê o _Jornal Esportivo_ e o _Guia de TV_. – disse Tonks pensativa – Em todo caso, eu amei o que você fez com os meus sapatos! Eles estão lindos!

- Achei... bem... como você deixou seus sapatos comigo... Talvez seja melhor você ler o livro, assim saberá o porquê de eu ter mudado um pouco a aparência deles – disse o bruxo um pouco tímido.

- Ah, _então tem haver com o livro..._ – disse a bruxa se divertindo – Pode deixar. Eu irei lê-lo e aguarde os meus comentários!

- Bom... Então er... Feliz Natal! – disse o bruxo se afastando de Tonks, desistindo de ir ao porão e indo, para o que pareceu a bruxa, em direção ao seu quarto.

- Espere, Remus! – ele virou-se e deu alguns passos para se aproximar dela novamente - Eu também tenho algo para você! – dizendo isso ela tirou do bolso de suas vestes, um embrulho vermelho da grossura de um papel-cartão, e entregou a ele.

- Uau! Nimpha... Quero dizer, Tonks – corrigiu-se Lupin ao ver o olhar de censura dela; a bruxa odiava ser chamada pelo seu primeiro nome. – Como você _conseguiu_ isto?!

- Bom... – disse Tonks ficando ligeiramente vermelha – Como trabalho no Ministério da Magia, acabo conhecendo muitas pessoas do _Profeta Diário_, uma dessas pessoas é a fotografa que foi tirar fotos numa entrevista com a baixista das Esquisitonas; você sabe, ela vai se casar... Então aproveitando que essa minha amiga era quem iria tirar as fotos e aproveitando o fato de que a vocalista estaria lá, eu pedi a bruxa para tirar uma foto da vocal das Esquisitonas e se possível conseguir um autografo pra você.

- _"Sabia que sou louca por lobisomens? Que tal um dia (ou talvez uma noite?) nos encontrarmos e uivarmos por ai? Beijocas da sua Esquisitona."_ – leu Lupin em voz alta o verso da fotografia, em que uma linda bruxa de cabelos verdes dava algumas piscadelas – Ela além de autografar ainda escreveu uma **dedicatória**! – disse o bruxo com um sorriso largo no rosto – Poxa... eu nem sei o que dizer! Obrigado Ton...

Ouviu-se um choro: era a Sra. Weasley que acabara de receber de volta o presente que mandara para Percy.

- É Molly... – respondeu Lupin, ao perceber que Tonks iria perguntar quem estava chorando – Irei lá ver o que esta acontecendo.

- Er... Bem dê um "_al_" para ela por mim, eu gostaria de ir falar com ela, mas vim aqui rapidinho só para entregar os presentes...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe – Lupin já estava indo atrás do choro quando ouviu Tonks dizer a suas costas: "_A propósito, obrigada pelo presente!_".

A bruxa o vira sumir, e ao olhar para cima notara que durante esse tempo todo os dois estiveram em baixo do azevinho, o mesmo azevinho em que os dois ficaram, há alguns dias atrás, graças a Sirius. "_Sou eu, ou essa história de 'azevinho-beijo' não funciona?_" pensou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas por resumir a história do 5ºlivro, fiz isso porque o assunto central dessa fic é o casal Remus & Nymphadora...

Mas mudando um pouquinho de assunto: o que vocês estão achando da fic? E do quinto capitulo?? Quero comentários, hein?


	6. Um Final Não Tão Feliz Assim

**Capítulo Seis – Um Final Não Tão Feliz Assim**

_"Fim"_, leu Tonks. Ela devorara o livro, lendo-o em apenas algumas horas.

No final do jantar de Natal com seus pais, Tonks voltara para casa e ficara a madrugada inteira lendo. Tirando a parte da bruxa má, ela amara a história; achara um lindo romance.

A bruxa ficou muito feliz em saber que Lupin a comparou com Cinderela. Ele então seria o seu príncipe, aquele que encontrara seu sapatinho de cristal perdido e que ao terminar sua longa busca a encontraria e se casariam... Será que aquela fora a forma que Lupin encontrou para dizer que a amava, que queria se casar com ela para juntos "_viverem felizes para sempre_"? Ou talvez ele tenha apenas se lembrado do livro assim que viu os sapatos da bruxa, e resolveu a presenteá-la com o livro... Tonks desejava que a primeira alternativa fosse a real.

Foi imaginando-se naquela história que adormecera abraçada ao livro.

* * *

Harry teve uma grande surpresa hoje: o professor Snape queria falar com ele; o bruxo iria dar aulas de Oclumência para Harry! Quando soube disso não acreditei a principio; Prof. Snape e Harry Potter não combinam... Isso provavelmente não ira dar certo...

* * *

Chegou o dia de voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Era para Lupin e a Sra. Weasley nos levarem a escola, mas Sirius pedira que ela ficasse, pois ele precisava de sua ajuda para limpar o sótão (diz ele que quando encontrou Monstro lá, notou que havia muita sujeira e objetos não-confiáveis que precisavam ser eliminados o mais rápido possível), e sugerira que Tonks pudesse substituí-la e ir com Lupin nos levar a Hogwarts.

Percebi na mesma hora que aquilo tudo não passava de mais uma armação, porém não comentei nada com ninguém; achei a idéia genial, afinal eles voltariam sozinhos!

* * *

Lupin e Tonks tinham se despedido dos garotos e mais uma vez se encontravam dentro do Nôitibus Andante. Estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro, mas ambos continuavam calados por um tempo; fora à bruxa quem quebrara o silêncio:

- Lembra-se do livro que me deu neste Natal? Cinderela? – ela estava decidida a lhe falar que entendera a mensagem que ele quis passar e que gostava dele também, alias que ela o amava!

- Sim... É claro que me lembro... – respondeu ele um pouco vermelho.

- Bem, eu queria dizer q...

_BANG_. O Nôitibus dera mais uma de suas paradas bruscas, e Tonks quase caíra se não tivesse se segurado na cadeira vizinha. Uma bruxa de olhos negros e cabelos oleosos, parecidos com os de Snape, entrou no ônibus e assim que se sentou o transporte voltou a andar.

- Tonks? – chamara Lupin – O que você ia dizendo sobre o livro? Você já terminou de lê-lo?

- Não, não – ela mentira, pois achara que aquela parada brusca do ônibus tinha sido um sinal para que ela não continuasse a falar o que pretendia – Estou nas primeiras páginas do livro... – e vendo que o bruxo ficara desapontado continuou: "Mas eu o amo!"

- Como? – Lupin virou-se mais para ela e uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu levemente.

- O livro! – corrigiu-se a mulher corando violentamente – Apesar de não ter terminado de ler, eu estou amando a-a história! – gaguejou.

"_Patética! Eu sou_ **pa-té-ti-ca**_!",_ pensou Tonks.

Lupin voltara a olhar para frente, parecia um pouco aborrecido. Os dois não disseram mais nada durante toda a viajem até o Largo Grimmauld número doze.

* * *

Se antes das férias de Natal eu achei que o tempo voou, agora então ele fora além disso! Parecia que alguém usou um vira-tempo, mas de vez de voltarmos nós estamos avançando.

Em uma das aulas de Oclumência, Harry descobriu que a tal arma que Voldemort queria estava escondida no Departamento de Mistérios, ele contara isso para Rony e eu quando estavamos fazendo o dever da nojenta da Umbridge na biblioteca.

Fred e Jorge, apesar das minhas reclamações, ainda continuavam a vender aquelas porcarias aos alunos, e pior!, eu desconfio de que eles ainda estejam usando os garotos do primeiro ano como cobaias!

Numa manhã dessas li o Profeta Diário, e infelizmente as notícias não foram boas: dez prisioneiros de segurança máxima tinham fugido e o idiota, imbecil, débil mental... Humf!... Bem, o nosso _querido_ ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge, acha que Sirius Black foi quem os ajudou! E pra piorar a situação mais ainda Broderico Bode, aquele homem que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Mistérios, que encontrei no hospital no dia de Natal quando fui visitar o Sr. Weasley, tinha morrido estrangulado por uma planta que ganhara de presente! Harry, Rony e eu achamos aquilo muito suspeito...

Não demorou muito e a louca da Umbridge, fizera outro decreto: o _Decreto Número Vinte e Seis_, no qual proibia os professores de darem informações que não tivessem a ver com suas disciplinas. Tudo isso só para evitar que os professores nos dessem mais informações sobre essa fuga...

As aulas da AD ficavam cada vez mais interessantes; fora incrível ver como Neville estava aprendendo tudo o que Harry ensinava tão facilmente!

Já no dia dos namorados, Harry e Cho, combinaram de saírem juntos. E apesar do meu apoio e de algumas dicas que dei o encontro foi um fiasco! Harry foi muito insensível, e Cho... bem, ela fora sensível **demais**, se é que você me entende.

Nesse mesmo dia combinei de me encontrar com ele no Três Vassouras, não que fosse um encontro, eu só o chamei para que desse uma entrevista para Rita Skeeter; com a ajuda dela e de Luna Lovegood, iríamos publicar essa entrevista no Pasquim.

Eu já estava farta de ver tantas coisas acontecendo e não poder fazer nada! Tinha chegado à hora das pessoas saberem que Voldemort tinha retornado!

Quando eu tive essa idéia sobre a entrevista, não imaginei que iria causar tanto impacto assim: Umbridge quando soube sobre essa matéria do Pasquim criou mais um decreto, o _Decreto Número Vinte e Sete_, no qual proibia os alunos de lerem esse exemplar, e quem a desobedecesse acabaria sendo expulso.

E graças ao Marketing que Umbridge fizera **TODOS** na escola leram o Pasquim!

Porém a Alta Inquisidora, não parou por ai. Ela despedira a Profa. Trelawney; foi um escândalo! Por sorte Dumbledore parecia ter adivinhado quem Dolores iria despedir, e encontrou um substituto: Firenze, o centauro. E fora Dumbledore quem impedira a expulsão de Trelawney.

A Umbridge perdera nessa vez, mas em compensação ela ganhara em outra: a bruxa descobrira tudo sobre a AD, e com a ajuda de alguns sonserianos, ela apanhou Harry.

Foi Harry quem me contou que Dumbledore assumiu a culpa, e mentiu ao ministro dizendo que fora ele quem organizara essa armada, mas o mais chocante foi saber que o diretor escapou dos aurores que acompanhavam o Fudge (eu sei que não podemos contar com Quim já que ele é da Ordem, mas mesmo assim o diretor escapou de outros aurores que estavam presentes!). Não é a toa que dizem que Dumbledore é um dos melhores bruxos...

Harry me contou também que fora Marieta Edgecombe, quem nos denunciou. Eu não cheguei a ver o rosto dessa garota, mas só de ouvir Harry dizer como ela ficou saíra lágrimas de meus olhos de tanto que eu ri! O que me surpreende é saber que essa Marieta pertence a Corvinal, quero dizer, aquela casa é para os alunos que sejam **muito** inteligentes e ela mostrara ser muito burra em não pensar que iríamos usar feitiços para saber quem iria nos denunciar, caso isso viesse a acontecer.

Agora sem Dumbledore, Umbridge se tornou à nova diretora de Hogwarts, porém ela não conseguiu ficar na sala do diretor, pois ela só é aberta para os verdadeiros diretores; Dolores ficou furiosa com isso e continuou usando a sua sala.

Fred e Jorge que não gostaram nada dessa história de nova diretora, ficaram duas vezes piores - se isso pode ser possível – do que já eram; tornaram a vida da Umbridge um inferno, com o auxilio de suas invenções.

Foram Fred e Jorge que ajudaram Harry a falar com Sirius na sala de Umbridge. O que ele queria tanto falar, com Sirius, eu não faço a mínima idéia, só sei que os gêmeos criaram um pântano no meio do corredor, para que a diretora abandonasse sua sala... Tenho que dar o braço a torcer: eles são bons quando o assunto é bagunça...

Lembra-se que eu disse que não iria dar certo esse negocio de Harry receber aulas de Oclumência com o Prof. Snape? É... Parece que eu tinha adivinhado: Snape parou de ensinar a Harry. O porquê de o professor ter feito isso, nem Rony nem eu sabemos, pois Harry não quis nos contar.

No dia da orientação vocacional, eu conversei com a Prof. McGonagall. Ela me disse que eu daria uma excelente professora de transfiguração... Apesar de ter achado a idéia tentadora, eu ainda continuo a pensar em trabalhar em algo que envolva os trouxas... Como deu pra perceber eu ainda não decidi o que estudarei, o que é _gravíssimo_, pois os N.O.M.s estão chegando!

Ainda no mesmo dia, em que falei com a Profa. McGonagall, em que Harry usara a lareira de Dolores para se comunicar com Sirius, Fred e Jorge tinham sido descobertos por Umbridge. Ela não gostou de ver o pântano que eles criaram no corredor... Mas antes que ela ou Filch pudessem castigá-los, os gêmeos convocaram suas vassouras - que estavam presas na sala da nossa _amada_ Alta Inquisidora - montaram nelas e fugiram!

Este ano definitivamente foi marcado pelas extraordinárias fugas! Primeiro fora Dumbledore e agora os gêmeos Weasley.

Não cheguei a ver a partida final da temporada de quadribol (Grifinória versus Corvinal); Hagrid chamou a mim e a Harry para o acompanharem. Ele nos apresentou Grope, o seu _pequeno_ irmão.

Sabe o que é pior de estar diante de um gigante? É saber que você tem que lhe **ensinar** inglês. Decididamente Hagrid está ficando louco! Aquele_ irmãozinho_ dele poderia nos matar a qualquer minuto! Ok, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco dramática agora, mas quem é que não ficaria dramático no meu lugar?

O engraçado nessa confusão toda fora saber que a Grifinória ganhou a taça; Rony finalmente defendeu! Dá pra acreditar?! Justo no dia em que não vejo o jogo, Rony se sai bem!

Enfim chegou o dia de fazermos as provas dos N.O.M.s; não agüentava mais de tanta ansiedade!

Bem... acho que tanto eu quanto os garotos nos saímos bem nas provas. No entanto, não me preocupei muito com as elas, estava preocupada era com a saúde da Prof. McGonagall; durante a prova de Astronomia, eu vi – assim como os outros que estavam próximos do lugar – um grupo, liderado por Umbridge, tentar capturar Hagrid, e além disso esse mesmo grupo lançou quatro feitiços pra estuporar na professora, pois ela tentara defender o amigo... Por sorte Hagrid conseguiu escapar e não teve o mesmo fim que a professora.

É engraçado como a vida nos prega várias peças... Quando achamos que algo não pode agravar mais ainda, ela acaba piorando: Harry teve mais uma visão, dessa vez ele viu Sirius nas mãos de Voldemort; eles estavam no Departamento de Mistérios...

Duvidei desde o principio que Voldemort tinha seqüestrado Sirius, mas Harry estava tão insano, que não pude convencê-lo de quê o que falava era absurdo! Então eu resolvi tirar "_a prova dos nove_"; fomos até a sala de Umbridge (Rony entrara na sala primeiro, pois ele fora o encarregado a tirar a diretora de lá), usar novamente a sua lareira, só que dessa vez Harry não conseguiu falar com Sirius... Isso acabou confirmando que a visão de Harry fora real: Voldemort estava mesmo com Sirius Black.

Mas antes que pudéssemos sair da sala de Dolores, ela voltara, graças aos detectores

que instalou em sua sala, que a avisaram da nossa presença. Por sorte tive uma idéia maluca. Maluca porém eficiente, pois mostrara resultado: levei Umbridge até a Floresta Proibida, alegando que lá estava a arma que Dumbledore queria usar contra o Ministério da Magia. Lembrei-me que os centauros disseram que não machucariam filhotes, mas enquanto aos adultos...

Os centauros levaram-na e se não fosse por Grope ter chegado, eles também levariam Harry e eu... Espero que Grope esteja bem. Ele salvou as nossas vidas, e ainda lembrou do meu nome! Sabe, até que vendo por esse lado, eu começo a entender quando Hagrid disse que Grope só precisava de algumas aulas...

Luna Lovegood, Rony, Gina – que estavam ajudando Harry a se comunicar com Sirius, também foram pegos – e Neville – que fora pego por ter tentado defender Gina – conseguiram se livrar dos sonserinos que os apanharam, e nos encontraram na Floresta.

Depois disso várias coisas loucas aconteceram: usamos os Testrálios para nos levarmos até o Ministério da Magia. E tenho que concordar com Rony, aquilo foi "**BIZARRO!**". Imagine só: voar em algo que não se consegue ver!

Chegando ao Ministério, um grupo, de Comensais da Morte nos aguardavam. Foi ai que descobrimos que Voldemort nunca tinha raptado Sirius, e que tudo não passara de mais um plano feito pelo Lord; ele queria que Harry pegasse uma profecia que falava sobre o seu futuro...

Começou então a perseguição.

Resumidamente o nosso plano era fugir dos Comensais da Morte, sair do Ministério com a profecia nas mãos e sem se machucar. Infelizmente não foi bem assim que aconteceu: a profecia foi quebrada, eu acabei sendo nocauteada, Rony teve problemas com os cérebros – que encontramos em uma das salas daquele departamento -, Neville quebrou o nariz, Gina torceu o tornozelo, Moody ficou inconsciente, Tonks se machucou seriamente e o pior de tudo... Sirius morrera...

Sim, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Quim e Sirius aparecem por lá; foi Snape quem os avisou de que Harry havia ido ao Ministério...

Infelizmente Dumbledore não chegou a tempo de salvar Sirius... Mas conseguiu prender quase todos os Comensais que estavam no Departamento de Mistérios –Bellatriz conseguiu fugir - e ainda enfrentou Voldemort...

* * *

Já em Hogwarts todos nós fomos atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, e graças a Merlin quase todos ficaram sãos instantaneamente; Rony e eu ainda tivemos que ficar um bom tempo na enfermaria, enquanto a Tonks passou alguns dias no St. Mungus.

Durante esses dias em que estivemos em Hogwarts tentei falar com Harry sobre Sirius, mas ou o garoto me ignorava ou Rony me censurava.

Umbridge foi resgatada – misteriosamente - por Dumbledore.

Apesar de Madame Pomfrey ser uma excelente curandeira, ela não conseguira livrar-se do trauma que essa aventura com centauros causou em Dolores... Essa irá ter pesadelos com mestiços pelo resto de sua vida!

O Ministro da Magia finalmente percebeu que Voldemort retornou. Aconteceu mais ou menos como o meu pai fala:"_só acredito vendo_".

Ah, já ia me esquecendo de dizer, temos algumas notícias boas no meio de toda essa confusão: a Prof. McGonagall ficou boa, não cem por cento, mas logo ela estará completamente curada, Hagrid voltou, Grope não se feriu muito e Trelawney voltou a ser uma professora (não sei bem se podemos considerar isso como boa notícia...), agora ela e Firenze ensinarão a mesma disciplina.

* * *

Arrumamos os nossos malões e já nos encontrávamos no trem em direção a King's Cross. Fiquei feliz em ver que Harry já se conformara um pouquinho com a morte de seu padrinho...

E ao chegar em King's Cross, tivemos uma grande surpresa: Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Jorge (por falar neles...acabei de me lembrar: assim que Dumbledore retornou a seu cargo o pântano foi removido, e uma parte dele ficara intacta como se fosse algo em memória deles), Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam a nossa espera!

Achei muito bacana esse comitê de recepção; isso mostrou a Harry que ele não esta e nunca ficara só.

* * *

Tonks acordou, se sentia tão cansada que teve preguiça de abrir os olhos. Ouviu passos apressados, depois uma batida na porta. O barulho fizera a bruxa acordar totalmente e ela olhou para a porta, porém não conseguira ver quem tinha acabado de passar por ela. Passados alguns segundos a porta é aberta novamente e uma curandeira aparece.

- Finalmente você acordou! – disse a curandeira gentilmente – Não acreditei a principio... Mas vejo que ele dissera a verdade.

- Ele? – a bruxa sentara na cama e a curandeira começou a fazer alguns exames nela.

- Ele quem?

- Sim, ele. Você não o viu? – Tonks dera um aceno com a cabeça fazendo um gesto de negativa – O pobrezinho não saíra do seu lado desde o momento que você chegou aqui!... Mas sinto dizer que não sei qual é o seu nome; não perguntei.

Tonks suspirou. Quem será que ficara fazendo companhia a ela?

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou a bruxa.

- Quase três dias, minha querida. – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso simpático – Pensei que você ficaria inconsciente por mais quatro... Mas vejo que você se recupera muito rápido!

Tonks foi obrigada pela curandeira a tomar um enorme gole de uma poção verde cremosa. A bruxa, apesar de se sentir muito cansada, tentara manter-se acordada, esperando o tal bruxo aparecer... Mas para sua decepção, ele não voltou àquela enfermaria.

* * *

- Tonks?... Tonks? – chamara a Sra. Weasley.

A bruxa se levantara da cama num pulo.

- _Eu dormi?! Eu não acredito que tenha adormecido!_ – zangada ela socara o colchão.

- O que foi? - perguntara a Sra. Weasley maternalmente – Porque você não queria dormi?

- Você sabe quem é que esteve me fazendo companhia aqui na enfermaria durante esses dias, Molly? Pois eu não faço idéia de quem seja e gostaria de saber!

- Claro que sei; Remus esteve aqui o tempo todo.

Tonks sentiu uma enorme vontade de ver Lupin; queria agradecer pela atenção, e o tempo que ele dedicou a ela naqueles dias. Isso era mais uma prova de que ele a amava. E dessa vez a bruxa resolveu que não era mais preciso esperar por mais provas de amor; ela iria se abrir e contar a Lupin tudo o que sentia por ele. E dessa vez _nada_, absolutamente **NADA** a ira impedir disso.

- Onde ele esta? – perguntou.

- Humm... Isso eu não poderei responder... Estamos em lua cheia agora... – disse a Sra. Weasley.

Ok, depois que o período de lua cheia terminar ela ira procurá-lo, e aí sim, _nada_, absolutamente **NADA** a ira impedir disso.

* * *

Enquanto Tonks trocava as vestes do hospital pelas suas – ela enfim recebera alta -, a Sra. Weasley ia lhe contando tudo o que ocorreu após a bruxa ser atingida por um feitiço feito por um dos Comensais da Morte.

Tonks não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas quando soube que Sirius Black, aquele amigo tão doce e espirituoso, tinha morrido. Imaginou a dor que Harry sentiu, afinal aquele era o único parente vivo dele; imaginara também a dor de Lupin: mais um de seus melhores amigos está morto... Agora sua vontade de vê-lo aumentara; queria consolá-lo, queria cuidar dele assim como ele cuidou dela nesses dias em que esteve no St. Mungus.

* * *

Tonks só se encontrou com Lupin novamente, no dia em que Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina desembarcaram em King's Cross. Como chegara em cima da hora (mais uma vez dormiu demais), a bruxa não pode falar com ele a sós; ela apenas cumprimentou os que estavam presentes, e após alguns segundos os garotos apareceram com os seus malões.

Depois de matar as saudades dos pequenos bruxos que haviam acabado de chegar, os membros da Ordem foram dar uma palavrinha com os Dursley. Moody chegara até a ameaçar tio Válter; se ele voltasse a tratar Harry mal, algo lhe iria acontecer...

Chegou à hora da despedida: a família Granger foi para um lado, à família Weasley, acompanhada por Olho-Tonto, foram para outro e por fim a família Dursley que foi para casa.

Lupin aparatou para o Quartel General. Apesar de Sirius, o dono da casa, ter morrido, aquele local ainda era usado pela Ordem da Fênix, e o bruxo ainda morava lá. Monstro ficara na casa também, pois antes de falecer, Sirius o mandou permanecer na casa não importasse o que acontecesse. E mesmo não gostando dessa, o elfo teve que obedecer, pois obedecer é de sua natureza, independentemente dele gostar ou não de quem lhe dá as ordens.

Tonks aparatara para o Largo Grimmauld número doze também; há dias queria falar com Lupin e não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

* * *

O hall da casa estava deserto e escuro, Remus certamente aparatou e foi para outra parte da casa, pensou. A bruxa então começou a procurar Lupin por todos os cômodos. Terminou a busca quando chegou no quarto que pertencera à mãe de Sirius e que agora era ocupado por Bicuço.

- Estranho não é? – perguntara o bruxo a ela, não demonstrando nenhum sinal de surpresa ao vê-la ali. – De todos os marotos só sobrou um... Sei que Pedro ainda esta vivo, mas ao saber que ele nos traiu... – Lupin suspirou – ...eu o considero como _morto_.

Tonks notou que ao lado do bruxo havia um grande saco com ratos mortos; Lupin deve estar cuidando do hipogrifo agora, pensou.

Bicuço era uma das poucas lembranças que Sirius deixara...

- Bem... Eu não sou muito boa para confortar... – disse Tonks – Também estou muito triste pela partida de Sirius... Er... o que quero dizer é que se precisar, pode contar comigo. – disse a bruxa num sorriso amigável.

Lupin a encarou por um tempo e de repente ele a abraçou.

- Eu só estou vivo pois ainda _tenho_ você – disse o bruxo no ouvido dela – Uma parte de mim morreu junto com o meu amigo, naquele dia. E a outra quase teve o mesmo final amargo, quando eu a vi inconsciente no chão daquela sala; não agüentaria perder mais um de maus amigos e a mulher que amo de uma só vez.

- Remus...

- Fiquei todos esses dias – interrompeu-a – no hospital ao seu lado para garantir que não a perderia também... Tonks. Sei que não é o momento perfeito, sei que ainda temos uma guerra pela frente... Só quero que saiba que te amo, e que preciso de você perto de mim, mais do que nunca. – o bruxo a abraçou mais forte ainda.

- Não se preocupe Remus: sempre, **sempre** estarei ao seu lado; eu te amo, mais do que a mim mesma e por uma timidez estúpida, por um medo tolo, fiquei guardando esse sentimento por todo esse tempo...

Lupin a beijou, não interessava o que mais ela iria dizer, bastava apenas saber que a amava e que era correspondido.

- Tonks, você... Você esta diferente... Há um minuto atrás seu cabelo tinha a cor rosa, seus olhos eram verdes, e seu nariz estava maior...

Lupin estava certo. A bruxa que esta na sua frente mudara de aparência durante o beijo. Tonks agora tinha um nariz pequeno, olhos negros e seu cabelo da mesma cor que os olhos batiam-lhe a cintura e eram cacheados; parecia que cada cacho fora ondulado individualmente de tão perfeitos que eram.

- Oh! – fez Tonks, ao segurar a ponta de seus cabelos e ver que ela realmente mudara.

- O que houve?

- Uma vez em minha adolescência – a mulher ia corando mais a cada palavra que dizia –, perguntei a minha mãe como saberia se o que sentia era amor verdadeiro... Ela me respondeu que quando nós nos beijássemos, e se aquele beijo tivesse amor entre os dois, eu iria mostrar a minha verdadeira aparência... Ela me disse algo do tipo _"...o amor não tem disfarces_...".

O bruxo acariciou o rosto de Tonks, depois passou a brincar com os longos cabelos dela, como se a estivesse a avaliando.

- Você é mais linda do que eu imaginei... – dizendo isso ele a beijou novamente.

- Mas porque isso não aconteceu quando nos beijamos em meu quarto? – Lupin parara de beijá-la assim que lembrou da cena.

- Bem... Talvez... – agora a mulher ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos dos Weasley – Talvez seja porque eu tenha ficado com_ medo_... – ela evitou olhar para os olhos do bruxo.

- _Medo_? – repetiu Lupin incrédulo – Mas medo do q... – uma idéia ocorreu em sua mente – Espere um pouco. – um sorriso malicioso tomou conta de seus lábios - Você não quer dizer que é...

- Você poderia me dizer o porquê de ter me dado aquele livro? – ela o interrompeu. - Pensei que talvez fosse uma indireta, mas não me arrisquei a perguntar antes... **E DA PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE RIR!**

Lupin não conseguira se controlar ao ver que Tonks mudara de assunto. Confirmando assim a suas suspeitas.

- Bem... – disse Lupin controlando o riso – Na verdade não era uma indireta e sim uma direta... Você leu o livro? Você não colocou os sapatos que lhe devolvi?

- Sim e não... Porquê?

- Eu... Er... Enfeiticei os sapatos.

- Sim, sim eu sei, você fez eles ficaram iguais aos da Cinderela...

- Isso também... Mas havia outro feitiço nele. Após ler o livro, se você colocasse os sapatos (como eu imaginei que você faria, e não fez), você entraria na história, na cena em que a Cinderela dança com o seu príncipe, porém a Cinderela seria você e o príncipe... Hum... Seria eu... Foi a maneira que encontrei para lhe falar o que sentia, já que sou tão tímido às vezes...

Agora fora a vez de Tonks rir.

- Eu te amo Remus Lupin... Eu te amo!

Ela o abraçou e o beijou mais intensamente...

* * *

_Eu estava lendo o livro padrão de feitiços, 6ªsérie, de Miranda Goshawk, quando uma enorme coruja marrom entrou pela janela aberta de meu quarto. Deixei o meu livro de lado e fui até minha cama para pegar a carta que a coruja carregava presa em sua pata. _

_No envelope amarelo, lia-se numa letra caprichada: Para Hermione Granger, quarto ao lado da biblioteca._

_Abri o envelope o mais rápido que pude. Talvez seja algo sobre V-Voldemort (ainda não me acostumei a mencionar o nome dele...), talvez seja algo sobre a Ordem! Mas assim que comecei a ler a carta vi que não tinha com o que me preocupar e sim me alegrar. A carta foi enviada por uma Tonks muitíssimo animada! _

_Li a carta atentamente... Não consegui controlar o sorriso que aparecia cada vez mais em meus lábios... Eu estava tão feliz por ela! Ah... sim, e por ele também!_ __

Ela me contara tudo em todos os detalhes: do presente enfeitiçado que recebera de Lupin no Natal (e que não me contou antes que tinha o recebido... se tivesse contado eu logo perceberia do que se tratava...), que o bruxo ficara cuidando dela quando esteve internada no hospital, e como começaram a namorar...

Sei que não ajudei muito esse casal... Sirius sim, se não fosse por ele acho que nada teria acontecido... Hum, mas vamos falar de coisas boas, não? Posso afirmar que esses dois ficaram juntos por um longo tempo, me arriscaria até a dizer para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de dizer que dantes de escrever esse capitulo eu fiz algumas contas para calcular a idade da Tonks, e cheguei à conclusão de que ela tem entre 21/22 anos (ela terminou o sétimo ano com aproximadamente 17/18 anos, depois ela estudou para ser auror, isso leva três anos, então Tonks teria 20/21 anos, somando mais um ano – ela falara para Harry que já era auror há um ano – chegamos à idade de 21/22 anos). Por ela ter essa idade eu não achei que seria muito estranho caso ela fosse virgem, afinal o Harry só deu o seu primeiro beijo com 15 anos, imagina outra coisa.

Aproveitando que eu já estava com a calculadora em mãos, tentei calcular a idade do Lupin também, e cheguei em 33/34 anos (como Lupin e Sirius estudaram juntos, eu achei que eles teriam a mesma idade, então calculei a vida de Sirius: ele saíra de Hogwarts com 17/18 anos, depois ficara preso por 11 anos (?); agora ele teria 28/29 anos, se contarmos com o 4º e 5º ano de Harry, Sirius teria entre 30 a 31 anos de idade. Só que vale contar que eu não mencionei o casamento da Lily, a gravidez dela e o ataque de Voldemort ao bebê – lembrem-se, Harry já tinha um ano quando foi atacado. Isso todo levara no mínimo 3 anos. Então eu cheguei à conclusão de que Sirius e Lupin têm 33/34 anos de idade).

Agora voltando a falar sobre a fic: o que vocês acharam do último capitulo??? Quero saber a opinião de vocês, hein?

Ah, e pra quem estiver sem fazer nada, só navegando na Internet, visitem o site **Crazy**** For A Werewolf** ).

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu tenha gostado de escrevê-la

**Repito:** _eu não pensei em todos os fatos que estão nesta fic. A maior parte da trama foi tirada de acontecimentos descritos no livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". _

_E o título desta história foi tirado de um seriado do Canal FOX, de mesmo nome._


End file.
